Considering the fact
by BrightandGold
Summary: Acrobatics, alcohol, and acting. The three A's in unusual relationships. Arianna is propositioned, requesting something from no other, Reaver. Alex builds the walls of her relationship with her most beloved. Alcohol seems to answer all the conflict. "Reaver's my main problem." I grinned, "And alcohol seems to be the solution."
1. Chapter 1: Memories and Deathbeds

"She can't do that! He will kill her on the spot, are you mad?!" Alex yelled, slamming her fist onto the map table.

Ben moved up to the map table, quirking a eyebrow at the Queen, we never saw her this mad. Since all of our ideas sucked on how to get money, this one got to her limit.

I stood, dumbstruck that Alex is so over protective, and I was her best friend! Everyone knew since she became Queen of Albion and Logan was thrown off the throne, she was way more protective and putting everyone before herself.

"Alex, Honey, I know your afraid for my protection but I'll be fine, all that matters is we get the money to rebuild Albion.." I assured wrapping my arm around her stern shoulders, and pulling her close.

"It's just, ugh, I don't trust 'him', I don't even like saying his name.. But I guess if your extra careful, that you can, but just not any funny business. Like coming back here some time later saying, your carrying his child..." She advised, the worry lines on her face going away. She wasn't the best person to do bad things with, but ever since I became best friends with her, I made better choices. She taught me not to run out of sight when I was 5, not to talk to strangers when I was 12, and to dress nicely to get boys to like me when I was 19. I'm 21 right now, she taught me many lessons.. I bit my lip, and thought about the end of the week, how it was to end when I wasn't around Alex. I turned on my heel, and started off to Ben, who been leaning on the door frame since the topic of me, leaving unprotected to man who watched people get killed for fun. My life wasn't all about safety, but I got to learn gymnastics to flip out of bad situations. I grinned and started off towards Ben. Panic and anger painted all over his face. "Aw, your worried about me?" I teased, putting a hand on my hip, and quirking a eyebrow. Ben raised a eyebrow in my direction, and walked up to me.

I knew Ben hated Reaver from after the Masquerade Ball, I couldn't blame the man, he was infamous, all over Albion. Popular for being one of the hero's beside The Hero of Bowerstone, all his conquests, being an marksman, an ex-pirate, and many more! The ball was good, since I had 'decided on getting there early for all the secrets', but instead walking home early with some cute boy for balance, later him sneaking out, halfway, through the window.

"Just be careful" He breathed, gripping my shoulder, "If that bastard tries anything, I will kick his sorry arse..." He muttered, flexing his hands, turning around and making his way towards the entrance of the castle.

I chuckled and turned back to the map table, rolling up my sleeves. My eyes followed the shorelines of Aurora, the place where Walter, was darkened, possessed, weeks later that took over him, Alex was the only one to vanish it... I still knew she had it on her mind, but not as heavy and stressful. My only thought was to brighten the mood.

"So, how's Elliot now? He's still...fidgety?" I asked, biting my lip to cover bubble of laughter rising up.

Alex chuckled and took a sip of her wine, "Eh, I'm finding him downstairs, reading weird books..such and such..." She sat down on the couch, and relaxed. I sat down next to her, pulling out my ponytail to run free down my back, I haven't had any time to cut it in a even length.

"Well, what's happening between Logan and you, huh? I thought you would get hitched with him, and ride off into the sunset.." She playfully nudged my arm, she knew I still wanted to talk to him.

I blushed and picked up my glass, swishing the ruby colored fluid softly in my glass. I haven't had a conversation with Logan since that one day, years ago.

"Well, if I wanted to I would, but I just don't have the time.. Maybe sometime later. Like after my mission.." I bit my pink lip, making it cherry, my one hobby that I did most of the time from stress.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the map table, studying every shore, every speck and every land. She did this since she become Queen, last year. She had known everything on that map since, some of the paper that came in needed information.

"If his reading weird books... WAIT! Like what kind, any words you found?" I asked eagerly, gripping her arm. She rolled her eyes in my direction, and we instantly started laughing. I gripped my side, I had laughed so much with her, it pained me to do it.

"But, yes, I have caught a word." She narrowed her eyes, and opened her mouth," I think it was... 'Position' something like that..." I widened my eyes, and started laughing. "What's so funny? I couldn't remember the word..." She grinned.

"No, it's not that. The word, position? Like sex positions? Ah, man! How come you didn't get the picture, he wants to just have sex, but is too shy to ask!" I laughed, falling on the floor, gripping my sides.

Her face turned pink, and turned towards the map table. I knew she didn't know this stuff.

"Hey Ari, I don't know since I don't have a bed partner every week.." She grinned, placing her hand on her hip.

"No, very man that tried couldn't. The nearest time, the man was pretty good looking. Also... good in bed. But before the good part happened, he had to pull on pants and jump out the hotel window. But I'm still a virgin, every time I tried to lose it, somebody went to knock on the door.." I rolled my eyes onto Alex.

"No, when that man, came over last time, he wasn't that good looking. That wasn't me, that was Ben and he didn't knock and wait. That time he said he knocked, heard feminine noises, started grinning and opened the door, to find you naked.." She started laughing, gripping the Map table for balance.

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to the bookshelf. Placing my finger, and running it around the old book covers. Most of them were dusty, and half of them I read when I was younger. I grabbed out a old newspaper, the oldest one I've seen.

"A hero comes to Albion!' Isn't this when Sparrow first became known for being a hero? The newspaper looked about 40 years old! I can't believe Logan, actually kept this!" I laughed placing my hand on my cheek, Alex glanced over, rolling her eyes when she saw me start snorting and laughing.

Bam! I jumped in my skin, Alex yelped and arouse from her seat on the couch. Fixing her hair and her crown. The doors banged against the walls penetrating my ears, making me hear ringing.

"Queen Alexandria, we have news!" The maid, Audrey, shouted cheerfully, raising her arms in rejoice.

"May you repeat the news to me? I haven't heard.." Alex asked, getting back to her spot on the couch, fixing her posture and crossing her legs. Looking gracefully at the maid before.

I wrapped my arms around me, my skin shivered, I knew it wasn't anything good.. If this maid was happy about saying it in front of her Queen like that..

"Yes ma'am. One of Reaver's servant's had sent the word saying," She jumped and clasped her hands together, "That he was planning on getting married! His having auditions tomorrow at noon, for his new perfect wife!" My eyes widened and my spine sent shivers all over my body.

"Oh, is that so? So mostly all the woman in Albion will be lined up?" Alex sighed, she rubbed her forehead, "So most of the paperwork will be coming in tomorrow and no one will be watching over the castle. Great." She muttered, placing her crown on the armrest.

Audrey stood there, quietly, smiling to herself, blushing on random thoughts, and dancing around like a fool, jesting it's King.

"Your dismissed, Audrey, the Queen will have to look over some plans." I waved my hand, dismissing the maid that was humming quietly to herself. The door clicked shut, and I heard her boots softly thump on the marble floors.

Alex sighed, and placed her head in her hands. I walked over to the couch, and sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her loose shoulders. She groaned and lifted up her head.

"I want you to go over to his Manor tomorrow," My green eyes, searched her expression, hoping for a joke. Her face stood stern and serious. Alex's brown eyes flickered across my face.

I cleared my throat,"What if he catches me? He would kill me in my spot if he noticed me.." I planted my nails into my arm and bit my lip.

"Just hide in the shadows, anyway I want you to talk to him...About our deal.." She groaned swinging her legs over one another.

I couldn't believe that, I had to make a deal with death himself.

* * *

~16 years ago

I inspected my surrounding, I had never seen any home, as big as the one I have to live in now, Bowerstone Castle. Weeks ago I had lived in the forest in Silverpines, with my mother, my father, with Ally, Ava, Andrea, Ian, Ike, Isaac, and Isaiah. My father had to defend for us all, his job was mostly cutting trees, making and craving the shavings and hunting Balverines, and making skins and coats out of them. My mother walked miles with just a dagger in her hand, just to walk to the nearest town, even in winter storms, to just make money for the family by sewing up fabrics the store gave her, so she could make dresses and get the money for the family. Isaac was the oldest of the family, he was to watch us when mama walked out for the dresses, papa went out to cut down trees and shot Balverines. He had to watch all 7 of us, I really do miss my family. Last that I remember, my father was on his death bed while my mother was sick and nearly there. My big brother cared for everything, after a few weeks my family couldn't afford having children so they sent us places all over the world to bend for ourselves. I was angry that they made us go off in random places in the world, but I knew that my mother was nearly on her deathbed, and my father was so they make money for all 8 of us.

The sun was blocked,I didn't hear sound of footsteps or any signal for a sign of life walking towards me. I shadowed my eyes and looked up to see a tall, lean figure staring down at me. He instantly started smirking when he found out I had looked up.

"Hello.." I whispered, looking down at my bare toes. I lifted my dress and moved back, away from the shadowy figure blocking the sun.

I picked up my dress and started off towards the stairs. I wasn't comfortable around this man, the energy that was from him, was a bad, dark energy. My stomach churned, I instantly wanted to get away.

"Bye now, maybe we can talk tomorrow.. I have to see the princess! Ooof!" I felt his boot pull my dress to the ground, he groaned from behind me, showing sign of annoyance. I slightly turned towards to the tall figure standing over me.

I cleared my throat and twirled my curls with my fingers. He was watching me with intensity, his eyes flickering about my young face. I bounced in my dress, his eyes widening with shock.

"Oh, you must be the Princess's new friend! I heard many stories about you from our dearest Queen!" He started grinning, I instantly started smiling shyly.

"What might be your name?" My little voice squealed, the princess had taught me manners and posture. My young voice high and sweet, my mother had loved it before I moved away.

"You may call me simply 'Reaver'. What may be your name, petit enfant?" His gray eyes flickered across my face, watching my every move.

I simply smiled, shockingly that I still remembered when my parents spoke French to me, I still remembered all the words. "Mon nom serait, Arianna." I curtsied, pulling up my dress, so I couldn't slip. He quirked a eyebrow and smiled, showing a row of pearly white teeth.

"Are you the person the Princess, says is evil and apart of shadows? You don't seem like a bad person," I narrowed my eyes and looked up at the man, his gray eyes flickering around my face for an answer,"You look like a trustworthy person.. But I can't say, I have no idea what that means."

I flickered my eyes on him, expecting Logan to come pick me up for my morning education. My other options were occupied, which wasn't the best thing since I was left alone in the middle of the garden, with The Hero of Skill. My mother had sometimes told us short stories on this man, being one of the people to save Albion, my mother hadn't liked him, (I got it when she told us, he wasn't the best person to be around.) from her stories I thought so too.

He shook his head, and began grinning,"No, not that much.." That one answer made me simply want to get away from this somewhat giant, but I knew not to be rude so I stepped back, and he crouched down, indicating to come closer.

I placed a toe closer and glanced, at his face, his gloved hand signaling me to come closer. My dress slipped out from under me making me fall backwards, I gulped and started off towards the Castle. Reaver standing by the steps, his smirked face cocked sideways.

The first ever time I had talked to Death himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Money and Propositions

The sun was shining through the glass stained windows, reflecting on the floor, making a rainbow on the marbled floors. All the Mockingbirds song their sweet songs, signaling us it was spring. The flowers were starting to bloom, there haven't been much rain, but enough to provide for the flowers.

Even though outside was wonderful, my brain was full of stress and anxiety. Reaver's little surprise meeting was around 8:35, It was 5:00 already, Alex said not to wake up before 6, but with all the stress in my mind, I couldn't stand sleeping in my bed.

My eyes trailed up the Old Grandfather clock. The only sound I was used to in the early mornings. Something that soothed me, relaxing me, but not taking my stress away. I was to take a bath at 6:10, but I wouldn't have any time to stress, and I would be late walking to the carriage in Bowerstone Market. The carriage was due at 6:30, I would be way early then that.

Alex wasn't near from getting up, but I couldn't be sure. She was never a early bird, even though she was the Queen and rarely had to get up for emergencies, she was usually never seen in the morning. I knew Elliot walked out of bed, I had saw just him earlier, something about "going out and..." I had stopped listening after that.

"Where are you going?" I asked, nose deep in a newspaper. I didn't even have to glance up, he was always heading out in the morning.

I heard him stutter, looking for an answers. "Nothing.. Just out to get something for Alex. You know, something for her sweet tooth..." Elliot was always like this in the morning, I didn't know what he was where he was going, nor did I care. All of I knew is that if I found him with some other women, and breaks Alex's heart, I would literally kill him. I heard his footsteps down the steps towards the door, he cleared his throat goodbye, heading out of the large castle.

The door slammed behind him. I glanced up, piecing together what I just heard.

All the newspaper laid scattered around the dining table, I been reading all morning. The newspaper laid limp in my hand, the only newspaper that seemed interesting at the time. Well, it wasn't a interesting article, but a irritating one, 'Auditions for the greatest husband!'. I sipped at my coffee, and my face twisted up in disgust, it was lukewarm, bitter sweet. My coffee was always, as Alex said it "mildly sweet", I couldn't argue, that was my coffee. I sat my mug down, and glanced at the newspaper article again. I knew why he wanted to get married, not by true love. If it was true love he would have been courting a woman, he just wanted larger income! Alex had a rule go through the system, that if a citizen would get married, they would get larger income. That lucky bastard! I'm pretty sure he'll be going through the line, finding his perfect mate just to rut.

I placed the newspaper and mug down, staring quietly a the article before me. I pushed away my half eaten eggs still left on my plate, I really didn't have a appetite, all the stress from me getting to his Manor, and the stress of talking to him, and not getting killed on the way. I swung my legs over the armrest of the chair, laying down bridal style.

My nightgown flapping around my knees, I decided to just take a bath, I really didn't need makeup, I knew that most men liked me without it, but I could just go with some lipstick. It was 5:15 already, and only thing I've done was ponder like a child thinking of their birthday gift.

I placed my feet on the marble floors, a shiver running up my toes to my spine. The castle was always cold in the mornings, even if it was summer outside. I pulled my sleeves of my robe over my nightgown, and started off towards the stairs. Stopping midway, hearing voices outside. I stepped into my slippers and walked towards the entrance of the Castle. I couldn't make out who was screaming, but I had a good guess.

"No, she won't do that! I won't let her 'marry' you!" I heard a feminine voice yell, the sound of Mockingbirds still playing in my ears.

I peeked out the door, to find Alex and Reaver, talking loudly. I heard Reaver softly chuckle, the same signature smirk on his face. He tapped his cane lightly on the soft grass. My brain was telling me to not to eavesdrop, but my feet was doing otherwise. I silently scooted behind the wall of the steps, and peered between the crack between them.

"I thought you said you needed money for Albion. Is that not what you said?" Reaver's voice softly asked, he leaned against his cane and peered at Alex. She wasn't wearing her normal Queen attire, but her robe and long nightgown. Her face twisted up in anger and sorrow.

I heard her sigh behind the wall softly, "Yes, that's what's I said. But isn't there any other options, like you give the Castle a loan on how much we need to rebuild Albion, and when we're down, we'll work to owe you the money!" She pulled her robe closer, and glanced up at Reaver.

"No, if that were to happen, the Castle would be forever in my dept. The time you pay me, your children will be the next in line for monarchy..." He chuckled, fixing a strand of black hair.

She sighed and turn away from Reaver, her back facing him, "I guess, if you give us the money we need. If she is to marry you, and I find her with your child," She narrowed her brown eyes at Reaver, "I will have your head on a stick!" She pointed her index finger at him, he instantly starting grinning.

He grabbed his chest in fake pain, "Oh, you wound me, my dear Queen." He wiggled his eyebrows, and started off towards the stairs, stopping mid way.

"If I were you I would have talk to her yesterday, I really wouldn't anything...wrong..to happen.." I made my way up the steps, running down the hallway into the bathroom door and locking it.

My breathing was heavy from running up the steps, Reaver may have saw my nightgown past the corner but it didn't matter, long as he didn't try to go after me. I sighed and walked over to the tub, making a bath for myself.

I sat on the floor and wanted for the water to fill to the brim. My hands felt shaky, I gripped them on my nightgown, rubbing the silk between my fingers, calming myself instantly.

The tub was filled when I peered over, bubbles popping and the water swooshing. I stood up and stretched, my feet cold on the marble bathroom floor. I pulled my nightgown off and my undergarments. Stepping a foot a in the warm bath water, I pulled my hair up, and stepped in, the water getting higher. I glanced at the door, and looked at Grandfather clock, it didn't even matter what time it was, the meeting was settled in the Castle.

I took a deep breath, and bobbed my head under the water.

~Alex's pov

I moved to the nearest bench, placing my head on my hands. Reaver knew he was the one to win our argument, he just wanted to come here just to ruffle my feathers. I knew that Arianna didn't care for being married to him, long as she gotten the money for Albion. I had no idea where Reaver decided to go in the Castle, maybe to go find Ari, but I knew she had taken a bath with the door locked. She might as well leave the door wide open, I knew Reaver would have tried to open it.

My robe trailed freely to ground, I glanced up at the sun. Even though it was sunny, it was still windy, making it cold. I shuffled my feet to the Castle's stairs, glancing at the dining room. Newspapers scattered about the table. I walked over to the dining table, I knew it was Ari that up to do this. She was a early bird, always running downstairs for the newspapers. I separated the newspapers and glanced at the clock, It felt hours went pass but it was minutes instead. The newspapers sat in one large pile, tilting to the side. I fixed my crown, it was giving me a headache, even if it is light. I pushed back from the table, the chair lightly screeching on the floors.

I headed up the stairs, almost tripping on my robe. When I was halfway up the steps I heard the light sounds of whistling and yelling. I practically heard Arianna yelling through the door, while Reaver sat there leaning against the door whistling, with that same smirk written on his face.

"Reaver! Get away from the door! I can't get dressed with you standing there!" I heard Arianna scream through the door. He closed his eyes and leaned further on the door frame.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the corridor to my bedroom. I untied my robe and peered out the window, the lanterns lighting the noon morning. I shrugged out of my robe, placing my crown on the bedside table. My head felt better without the crown on, I did feel guilty for throwing Logan off the thrown for tyranny, but it didn't feel good to see people in poverty because of the laws and rules.

"Reaver! I will only say this one more time! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR! IF YOU WON'T, I WILL RIP YOUR PENIS OUT!" Ari screamed, banging on door. I knew she couldn't get out, since the bathroom door was built in the wrong way, making her not able to open the door from Reaver's weight.

I started grinning, waiting for Reaver to make his smart, witted, remark. Shockingly he didn't say a thing.

Another round of banging and screaming, Arianna made her signature screams. Making it seem like she was in serious danger. But I couldn't blame her, she was married to the most infamous man in Albion.

I laid down, shifted my position and started thinking. Elliot was nowhere to be found, I still remember what Ari said the other day. But it was still confusing on what to do to change it. What was I to do? I didn't want to act like one those women off the streets! I groaned and shifted flat on my stomach, my face blocked with pillows.

The clicks of heels sounded through the corridor, coming closer to my bedroom. I moved to my back, and glanced at the door, Arianna emerged from the long hallway, her hair frizzy. A bubble of laughter flew passed my lips, I covered my mouth, my brown eyes light and full of fun.

"What happened to you?" I laughed, my eyes bouncing across Ari's face.

"Since, Reaver was leaning against the door. I basically had to sweet talk him to get me out. Since I was threatening him to move, he just said for him to move 'be nice'," She sat on the edge of the bed," Lucky bastard.." She muttered, fixing her hair.

"Yeah, he is a lucky one, his getting to marry you! You lucky dog!" I laughed sarcastically, laying back on my stomach.

I knew Arianna was boring holes into my skull from

"Whatever.." Arianna said, I heard her lay down, the click of her heels falling on the floor, "Wake me up, when you wake up.."

I groaned, 'Where was Elliot, when you needed sex?' I reached my hand down to pet Athena who was sitting by the bed, panting quietly.

~Arianna's POV

Something hot was pointed to my neck, my hand reached out to push away Athena. But instead feeling inky black hair between my fingers.

"Wow...Athena..Alex washed..your hair..good.." I muttered, reaching down to pet her face.

She was still sitting down, breathing silently on my neck. I shifted my position, the bed not creaking under my small weight. I flexed my short legs, feeling bare between them.

"Aww, your so cute, now go away..You weird little thing..." I yawned, she was still breathing on my neck.. What was wrong with her? When I said these things to her, she would go away...

"Aw, ma belle.. I knew you couldn't resist me.." A voice chuckled, my eyes snapped open, adjusting to the background around me.

I groaned, "Reaver, wake me up when I care.." I turned, slightly confused on the feeling from where I was laying. My hand reached down to feel the sheets, velvet. Pissed, would be one of the feelings I would get from this situation.

Reaver chuckled behind me, slipping his gloved hand, on part of my exposed hip. I yanked away from his touch, the burning feeling he left behind from that.

"What...? I was just wearing my normal clothes...?" I glanced up at Reaver, gray eyes full of delight when I glanced back. My own green orbs locking into his for a mid-second, before speeding out to peer around the room. My hands reached down to touch the fabric I was wearing, a silk, light red gown. I wiggled out of the sheets, feeling I didn't have any undergarments on. My brown hair cascading down back, everything that I had on me before I came here, bam, like that completely gone.

"For you to know," Reaver shockingly said, walking to the other side of his bed. His cane clicking on the floor, I winced at the sound. But I knew, I'd have to get used to these sounds, "That I brought you here to get used you where you will be living.." Reaver continued, stopping beside me in the bed. His gray eyes darkening as he peered at me, he reached down to grip my chin. My attention turned to him, his velvet glove tickling my chin.

I shook my head, gulping hard. I yanked my head away from him, his delighted face, cocked to the side. Stress, something I'm getting right now. So many theories and scenes, rewinded over and over in my mind. I gripped my bare stomach, and felt like letting out everything that I had eaten that morning. My stomach churned, turning into knots. How was I supposed to keep myself together at this place? I didn't even come prepared, no goodbyes, nor any of my clothes. I yanked the sheets over my head, pulling sleep as my other options to cool down.


	3. Chapter 3: Headaches and Sweeteeth

**~5 weeks later.**

"You know eventually, you're gonna have to get out of our sheets. Unless you plan to do something else in them.." Reaver suggested, nudging me softly with his cane.

"Noooo..Not right now," I peeked out the sheets, seeing Reaver staring back at me, "I would only come out if you get me some sweets, maybe some wine."

He rolled his eyes, and folded up the newspaper. I went down into the sheets again, listening quietly. I heard him get up from his desk chair, I knew he didn't leave. His smell, his energy, still just in the room staring at me through the sheets.

"Well, anything else _ma douce_? Anything to get you back to your _feisty_ self?" I inhaled, his smell drifting to my nose. Getting me almost _drunk,_ his smell, unlike any other man's smell. I dated a lot of men before in my lifetime, but his smell got me drunk, other people smell didn't do that to me. Their smell just made me happy they were there, unless I broke up with him.

"Like I said, _may you bring any sweet wine here?_ Like the strong kind, I need a hangover right now.."

Reaver chuckled, his voice midway muffled by the velvet sheets. I had asked one of the maids to just put snacks and meals near the sheets, so I'd get them later on in the day. When I thought to ask Reaver for clothes, he took the words straight out of my mouth.

"Reaver, can I-"

"No, I'm not giving you any clothes to wear. Unless you prefer doing _something else_ without them." He grinned, easing forward towards me. I almost gotten a hangover, from how close he was to me.

But I wasn't gonna give in, _not just yet_.

The sound of his footsteps finally drifted down the hallway towards the kitchen, I was relieved. I exhaled, letting his aroma leave my nose.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered into the sheets. Shifting to my back, I decided to just get out of the sheets for awhile. I sat up, and fanned myself with my nightgown, it was getting hot in here, my thighs felt sticky with sweat. I didn't care, I wasn't just gonna sit and sweat here, I might as well, he probably wasn't coming back in a few minutes, then back into the sheets.

"Ugh! What's taking him? Something more important than bringing me wine? I definitely need a hangover right about now!" I laid back propping my feet on his desk chair, stretching my limbs. I so needed to practice doing some of my acrobatics right now.

I sighed, rolling up hem of my gown, placing it on my bare stomach. Now is not the time to be caring if Reaver came in, without notifying me with a knock on the door. But I knew better, he wouldn't dare knock, he would try to catch me in the act.

"There you are," I jumped, startled that he came in soon as I pull up the hem of my gown up, "waiting for me, hm?" He purred, in placing the bottle on my breasts.

I groaned, "Yes. Actually, I was waiting on you to come in. Not for that.." I jumped up, catching the wine bottle, gripping the cork, ripping it out with my teeth and taking a big gulp.

It felt good to have something pulsing through my body, it stained my throat painfully, but it didn't matter. All that matters is that I have it, pushing away the stress. Since I had gotten a lot of stress for the last 5 weeks of staying here, under the sheets.

"Whoo! That felt good!" I replied, feeling slightly swoozy. The wine pushed through my body, making the tight gown pain away. My toes tingled, all bunched up on the bedside table.

I laid back, glancing at Reaver. Shockingly, he was, Reaver the man that was always interested in getting me drunk, was nose deep in his newspaper. I was surprised that he wasn't stealing glances at my chest.

"Aren't you gonna drink with me? I thought you wanted me to get drunk, so I would be all over you." I turned on my stomach, my hem going tightly around my behind. He gave me a gown, that was tight around my rear and my breasts, or that I was getting fattened up under the sheets. But all I noticed is that, my curves were fattened up. It's normal with my body doing that, but my old clothes are gonna be stretched out, which is something I'm not okay with.

He looked up, noticing my gown, "I see you need an new gown, unless-" I cut him off, not wanting to know how it was to be continued.

"You finish that, like I said, _I will cut your penis off._ " I didn't even notice how fast he gotten up, but I knew in the moment that if I _continued_ I would be cut off.

"Don't spoil this moment with any more words." He leaned down, his gun barrel against my temple, cold and deadly, prickly against my skin. My skin tickled with his velvet glove resting on my chin, I shivered, thinking a way out of this type of situation. _But there's always, a way._ I grinned, already knowing what to do.

My hands slowly trailed up, reaching for the nape of his neck. He was going to slow and delicate, I just decided to reach for his hair. He knew what I was doing, he knew what was his plan for sure. I reached his kinky hair, softly roaming my finger tips through it. My left hand still in his hair, while my right hand reached for the nape of neck. I didn't know if he knew what I was doing, but I sure did know my plan. I pulled him down closer, his smell giving me a hangover from my wine. His breath laid on my lips, only a few inches between us, till our lips meet. He pushed me back into the bed, the wine bottle spilling on the floor. _My great escape._

"Au revoir." I whispered, my face twisted up into a grin. I grabbed the gun and slipping out from under him on the wine.

I jumped onto his back, clamping my legs tightly around his waist, my finger itching to pull the trigger. My arm wrapped his collarbone, my cheek pressed against his hair. The barrel pressed against the side of neck. I lowered my head to his ear, my breath laying on his earlobe. I hissed, my smirk stretching, going from ear to ear.

It was a shame.

I clicked my tongue, and waggled my finger. Knowing I could change some rules. The better rules I'm rolling down to remember. My legs felt sweaty just from hanging off his back, if I were to fall. It would've felt like a mile down, I was way shorter than Reaver, I knew that for sure. I reached the top of his ribcage, nearly to his collar bone. Alex had a growth spurt when she was pronounced as a Hero, she was at his collarbone, nearly a few inches higher.

"Now. Reaver, I'm gonna lay down ground rules for our _marriage_ to work." Reaver's face twisted into a smirk, _a twisted, cold, smirk_.

"Oh. Our marriage is going to work. Even if it doesn't, a gun barrel will pressed up against it, fixing _all_ the problems.." Reaver chuckled, his smirk going wilder, and twisted.

"..." I didn't know what to say at the moment. All I thought was, I was going to spill all the things I eaten today. I felt sick, my stomach flipped over, the contents I consumed earlier not mixing well. My fingers relaxed, not as tense as it was when he didn't say that. The gun dropped from my fingers, and falling to the checkered floor underneath me. The sound piercing my ears, the sound of it made me unaware of what was happening at the moment. I covered my mouth quickly, biting my tongue to prevent saying anything that could kill me straight on his back.

Reaver flipped me over instantly, carrying me bridal style to the poster bed. I winced on fast he had gotten me more paranoid, now thinking he could quickly break me.

"I have a headache. I need clothes. I need a _hangover._ " I whispered, staring up at Reaver. I struggled when he placed me on the bed, trying to wiggle from his fingers, locking around my wrists.

"If you stop this _cette folie,_ you will have no any worries _._ Promise me that, if you wish for clothes." He pinned my wrists down, stopping my train of thought, and vomit from coming up.

I nod slowly, "Anything for some of my clothes to wear." I answered, my lips turned into a grim line.

Reaver quirked an eyebrow, "How would you know if have _any_ of your clothes?"

"Oh. Reaver would _never_ take my underwear from the drawer. I've never heard of him doing that.." I scoffed, blowing a stray piece of hair from my face. I tried to ignore the pain flooding at my wrists, only thing I could have done is wiggle.

"It would be such a shame to ruin that pretty face of yours, but I'm considering it.." He released my wrists, bending back to his original height.

"Whatever. Just please give me my underwear, at the least. I can't go around anymore, with nothing covering my ' _assets_..'"

Reaver smirked, he knew that I didn't need them, if he was there. I rolled my eyes, already knowing what words that what've been spoken if I didn't. My gown felt sticky, from being paranoid, one of my _greatest_ fears, being killed while still being young.

"There you are." Reaver replied, throwing my undergarments. I placed my hands on my lap, waiting on him.

"I thought you needed them, did you not?" He tilted his head, that same smirk plastered on his face.

I smiled, "I'm waiting till you turn around, or something. I can't put them on, while you face me. Then what fun is that?" I teased, throwing my golden brown hair over my shoulder. I waved my arm off, notifying him to turn around.

"I'm not going to turn around. We are getting married, unless-" I cut him off, not today, not right now.

But that wasn't changing my mind, Reaver would go there, anytime, anyday. My hair fell over my face, this time I felt lucky for it. It had to cover the heat reaching my cheeks. I briefly closed my eyes and exhaled. I stood up and walked up to the bedside table. Reaver's eyes following every motion I took. My back faced Reaver, I didn't mind him staring at my back. I still had a blush spread on my cheeks, from the scenes that were repeating in my mind.

My nightgown fell to the floor, the air tickling me. I pull on my underwear, my bra is harder to get on since, I had to clip it on from the back. My toes were still bunched up, from almost getting drunk on the wine I was given. I pulled on my bra, having troubles clicking it up.

"Let me get it." I heard Reaver say behind me, I knew he was smirking since he got to do this. I exhaled, feeling Reaver's warm hands sliding down my back to click my bra up, I shivered at the unwelcomed pleasure it sent me from his hands.

"Thank you.." I whispered, glancing at the marbled floors.

I felt his chin rest on my shoulder, his hair tickling me. His arms wrapped around me, warming my prickling skin. My hands covered my face, masquerading my blush. I sighed contently through my fingers, peeking through them to look at the mirror.

"What's wrong, _mon beau?"_ He pried my fingers away from my eyes, and moved my hair behind my ear. I thought about this moment, the same scene playing in my mind.

"Nothing. Just remembering this.." I grinned, turning around, Reaver's hands still quipped to my waist.

 _Just go for it. You're marrying the man..._

My green eyes danced across his, an actual expression twinkled through his corrupted, dark eyes, but it didn't matter, this is what I planned to do. I reached my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, our eyes still fixed to stare at each other. I closed the space between us, gentle and temping, until he forcefully deepened the kiss, pushing me on top on of the bedside table. Heat exploded in my gut, making my head spin, everything I was doing I didn't even plan on. I pulled his collar towards me, wrapping my arms around his neck. But this wasn't just for the feelings, but for the game.

I angled my face towards his ear, "This is just a tease.." I moved back from his ear, my face twisted in a grin.

I unraveled my arms, and moved back, walking towards the dresser for my clothes. It felt good when I did that, I didn't felt guilty, but it felt better just to do it.

~ _10 years ago_

 _The sky grew darker and darker by the minute, the stars twinkling. The breeze blew a layer of my blue dress back. The clouds circled the moon, making it look like a large wheel of cheese in the sky. Wolves howled their tunes outside, the sound swirling around my ears, tickling my neck hairs. I pulled my dress back, shutting the window pane. My dress swirled around my feet, making it even harder to walk without tripping. Jasper had me dressed in a floral large formal evening dress, the shoes didn't hurt my feet like the ones before, my light purple flats twinkled and shined, making marks on the night floor._

 _The door slammed open, revealing a Princess who was bundled up in layers of fabric, and glitter. Her dress was a vintage light pink, embroidered with pearls and lace trimmings. Her hair curled up on her shoulders, cascading down her back like a waterfall. Her face twisted in a devious grin, her eyes bright and twinkling._

" _You know, Arianna, before the 'debutante' ball..we could get go out to the back of the castle, I have a hidden place I'd like to show you," I grinned back at her, my moods and worries._

" _So, like right now? We have at least an hour before the ball.. All the time in the world to create trouble." I laughed, walking towards my bedroom door._

 _I peeked back through my door to make sure no one was standing back, listening to our conversation. But I couldn't make sure, it was to dark. So I thought no one would, they wouldn't be able to see unless standing by my window. But I was naive.._

 _We slipped through the kitchen, past all the cooks and maids. The kitchen smelled of fairy cakes, sugarpies, and apple cakes. Most of my memories with Alex drifted back into my mind, this is where we always held are little play groups._

" _Do you think we should bring something to eat with us?" I whispered, my hand cupped over my mouth, from having anyone from anyone from hearing us._

" _Don't worry, we have enough. Our place is really big.." She answered, waving her hand in a green area. If that was some of the place, that large green tree, and those bushes. We were totally good._

 _We walked the opposite direction! To an even larger area! I tried not to get my dress dirty or ripped, but that was child's play._

 _Alex and I walked through that large tree through the back entrance. Seeing Logan and Elliot sitting there. Logan, (as always) nose deep in some sort of large novel, while Elliot sat there, strumming the strings on his Lute. I tired to walk in, my dress stuck on a bush._

 _I groaned,_ _ **bang!**_ _I froze, the sound of a gunshot piercing my ears. Oh no, this shouldn't be good, only person I knew that uses their gun on the Castle property is.. Oh no..this shouldn't be good.._

 _We hurried out, (while Logan had to helped me with my dress) looking out to where the gunshot came from. While I was thinking 'Why are we going out towards the gunshot, isn't it dangerous?'. But we were curious, and it sounded close.._

 _I started off, the only sound of my heart pounding in my ears. I glanced off, the direction Elliot and Alex ran off. But I couldn't make sure, since the only noise I heard was blood rushing to my ears._

The Princess's dress -

Vintage Light Pink Princess Dress. Poofy. Gown. Pearl. Lace. Bow. Prom. Sweet 16. Bridesmaid. Formal. Romantic. Size Small. 1980s

Arianna's Dress -

Prom/Formal Evening Dress - Print Plus Sizes Sheath/Column Sweetheart/Strapless Floor-length Chiffon Print


	4. Chapter 4: Heat and Smirks

**~The 8th week..**

Another set of monographs just rolled in just morning. I would of gone out with Elliot, but instead decided to sit in my study and mope about what happens next with Ari.

Soon I realized Ari wasn't here three weeks ago, and was locked up with Reaver, with anxiety was scratching at my brain. Almost eating me up to go to Reaver's manor and take Ari away. I could try to find another way of getting enough gold in a week or so in my time. But soon enough I was able to meet her, since her birthday was soon coming up in tomorrow. March 16th of this month, something we always celebrated every year.

"Queen Alexandria! A letter for you, my majesty!" I sat there, scowling at myself. Afraid to turn around to the truth, even though I'm queen and supposed to be strong, this was my best friend leaving to be killed.

My back was faced to one my of the maids. Even though I wanted to hear from Arianna, I didn't want to be reading over something that could affect our friendship. Meaning by, if I went up to Reaver's manor, could anything go wrong?

I sighed, finally getting to where this was going, "Okay. Thank you. Just place it on my desk, I'll get to it later." I waved her off, a slow movement. The flourish of a wave, a dismiss. Anything to get this show on the road. Everything I had gone through with her leaving off with Reaver. Off to _a coldblooded killer._

My hands were itching to open that letter, just laying flat on my desk. The paper crisp and white. The stamp gold and shiny on my desk, glinting in the sun gently.

 _Ugh. Just open it. You know you want to.._

I threw my hands up in the air in defeat, my heated fingers slamming down onto the desk for the letter. The letter felt thick between my fingers, but the weight felt light. My finger traced the rose wax stamp, _the one Arianna uses all the the time._ I flicked it open, her curvy handwriting carving it's white sheet.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _Even though I know you're worried about me, even though I'm perfectly fine! But besides Reaver's consist bickering -and trying not to stretch my hands across his throat! I finally get to wear clothes, (tell you about it later at my birthday party). I've been wearing a very small sleeping gown. Now all my clothes are tight from being fatten up around the curves and edges. Anywho.. completely sorry I'm not there to help you with you work, or to try burn the theses behind your back to make a ball of clay or something.. Anyway..guess whose birthday is coming up? Mine! I get to see you on the 16th, great! I asked Reaver if we can throw a party in his manor, since I'm not allowed to leave (which is a total lie, since I'm planning on going out to visit my sister in Oakfield.) Hey, if I go there you want me to find Jasper, and tell him you said Hi? But anyways about my birthday celebration, I was thinking after script of my party, I was thinking maybe a game of "Veracity or Provoke!". Huh? That sounds fun! I was thinking maybe invite Elliot, Logan and you, like old times! I bet you're thinking, "You're just inviting Logan to just get a chance with him!" but that's not what what I mean, ha! Anyway bring our favorite wines, please! Reaver doesn't have any of our sweet, normal wine. All of his are ones to get me passed the direction of drunk and blackouts, quickly. I don't do getting drunk quickly, I'd rather have some nice memories before I don't remember the day's hangover. But, anyway see you there in a week! Remember to bring your honey and Logan!_

 _~Sincerely, Arianna Vines_

I smiled, brushing a loose stray of hair behind my pulled back ponytail. Smirking at the thought of her writing a short letter, practically the first ever short one. I scooted the leg of my chair behind me, sitting down slowly as possible. Thinking quietly to myself of Arianna's " _Veracity or Provoke!_ ". I wonder what she has in store for us. Maybe having me lighting her a cigarette with my Will?

We had thought about Logan, already out there in the world fighting. Logan had been with Page, not talking about courting each other (even though they look great together!). Ever since I spared Logan at his trial a year back, a week later he was apologizing to her. Saying that he was sorry (and saying it in a different way, kind of makes it hard to understand what he meant) about him being a tyrant, causing her difficulties under Bowerstone. They had been around each other since then, fighting side by side. Every single noble had gossip going around that Page had slept with Logan, even though it's gossip and I wish it was true! I wanted Logan to pursue his life with Page!

I didn't know what happened with Ben, I thought he liked Page. But I'm sure Ben changed his opinion of her. I knew he didn't like her anymore, now knowing that he's happy with someone else. Nowadays with one of Ari's sisters. Last I heard from Arianna, about Ben, that he was secretly going out with Andrea. She was happy to hear that Ben was making her sister (secretly) happy.

I smiled traced my lips. Everything about our friends somehow ended up nicely so far. All I needed was Logan giving me nieces and nephews. Soon enough I would want grandkids.

* * *

The moon glinted in the night, lighting my way to the balcony. The light breeze whipping the robe freely from my goosebumped ankles. I scooted to the railing, bringing my leg up and draping it over the metal solid railing.

Even though it wasn't cold tonight, the thoughts of the night made bumps on my legs and arms. The moon showed up large in the sky today, almost close enough I feel I can reach out and touch it. I never knew how high was the moon, even through all the education my mother made me do. Surprisingly I didn't get to ask, nor learn from her, to ask her how high it was. My mother always pushed us past our limits, and wanted Logan and I, to know a lot for the future. Our future meaning children, spouses, households, and feeding children that couldn't feed themselves at the time. But all of that grownup learning was when I was around the age of twelve, all the other education (not including body changes) was for us when we were eleven or younger. When we turned twelve or older, we learned twice the stuff. Health and life changes.

Like I didn't know what to do, I've been married to Elliot since I found him in the sewer! And our relationship hasn't changed! I've been thinking of kids, and starting a family, but we haven't done _that_ since we were once teenagers, now I'm twenty-one. The nights where we snuck to my bedroom, and shutting the bedroom doors to block out our carnal desires.

I groaned contentedly, the memories floating back to my mind. The sweet lemonade peppering my tongue, the sour twisting around it softly. Elliot and I always had drank lemonade before we snuck upstairs, so when he kissed me, the sweet and sour of lemonade marked my mind with memories. I didn't know what happened to _my_ Elliot, but he changed since he lived with Linda in the orphanage in Bowerstone, after all the love and war. He became more shy since then, I don't know what made him change to being rough and tumble, to shy and quiet.

Even when I had saved him from the orphanage, and had a conversation about it (tears and all). He still had been quiet, always averting his eyes a different direction when I was crying out for help. Ari planned on just getting him drunk, spilling out his feelings (and other contents) about our problems, and then having make-up sex afterwards. Even though that sounded like teenager me, I wouldn't try to do it currently.

I moved my mind somewhere else, I didn't want to think about this type of thing before midnight came. Hard times to sleep with balancing a iron on your head.

My robe came unloose, the night air already seeping in. I felt heat wrap around me, a chin laying on my shoulder. A smirk penciled on my face, already knowing what was coming.

His voice came from behind me. "Why are you out here, when you could be in here with me?" Elliot whispered against the shell of my ear, kissing the skin below it. I shivered inside, enjoying the feeling of him kissing me.

 _Thank avo. His in a good mood._ Elliot always seemed like he wanted to make love, which never really happen to push to the limits of sex. But today I'm pushing to limits to do it, I'm going through with having kids. Hell, missing a period for nine months can't be that bad.

My feet touched the floor, untangling my legs from the railing. I turned my waist around, kissing him softly on the lips.

Finally getting to enjoy the feeling in my gut. His arms gripping my waist, hands already traveling down my bare back from under my nightgown. He reached behind me, lifting me up from my thighs, under the gleaming moon. He grinned already trying to take off my nightgown.

I giggled, running my hands through his sun kissed hair. Which now was turning golden brown. "Bring me inside. Everyone will see us." I whispered, half trying to turn my laughter down.

The nobles always thought catching me in the act of sex (with my own husband) was something to gossip about. While still everyone knew we love each other deeply.

* * *

The sun dappled the cheeks and arms, already making me smile. I slowly yawned, rubbing my eyes. The sun filled our room, the smell of sex still lingering softly in the air.

The night had been filled with heat pulsing and wicked smirks. I had pushed Elliot passed his normal routine, now we had to close the door off from my carnal whimpers and his sensual groans in heavy breaths.

Like old times when we were teenagers again. Drinking lemonade, sneaking passed my father and Logan. Even though, I still felt a little selfish wanting to do it all night till the sun flew through in our stained glass windows. The feeling and the view, was something I knew well. Even though we didn't try to do foreplay all night, but least I got half the night and Elliot laying beside me.

I slipped my head between the crook of his shoulders and neck, my chest pressed against his. Enjoying the feeling of him lying beside me, the warmth radiating off my chest. My hand entwined in his between us, his sleepy figure softly snoring beside me. I smiled against his skin, pulling the sheets over our shoulders.

I had other things to worry about, Arianna's birthday was tomorrow afternoon, and I still haven't found a outfit to wear.

* * *

Even though it was 6 a.m in the morning, Reaver wouldn't miss a beat to irritate " _his_ " favorite queen. He came barging into my room (no telling what he done to get here) while I laid there asleep and in a naked heap from last night's encounter. Elliot still laid beside me, his arm linked around my naked waist, my chest pressed against his. Reaver had brought out his gun, piercing the ceiling with a few bullets. I was yanked from my trace, a loud penetrating scream bouncing through the castle. Until I realized was my own scream. Elliot shot up, the sheets falling to his lap, uncovering me from the waist up. I clasped my arm around my top, shooing Reaver out of the room for me to get dressed. I pulled on my undergarments and robe, tying my hair in a messy ponytail. Right now wouldn't be the time to ask why he came here, nor any time if he came in _this_ early. I stormed out, just in time before Reaver took another bullet to the ceiling. I gripped him by the cuff of his coat, pulling him to my study. _And_ I still needed time to pick out an outfit.

My crown sat on my head, a heap of brown falling in strands over it. I was messing around in it since Reaver assigned a meeting with me in my study. Whatever he was talking about, he might wanna chose to say it louder.

His voice was barely audible against my ears, only thing I felt was the vibrations of his voice, through his feet kicked up my desk. Or the _queen's_ desk.

"She.. _blah_... _blah_.. _blah_..shoes.. _blah_..almost.. _blah_...birthday.." I peered up, seeing his facial expression. The usual, one eyebrow quirked up, his mouth slightly parted in a question.

"Huh? May you repeat that? I'm having trouble.." My voice trailed off, already glancing at the wooden table before me.

Reaver sighed, picking up his top hat and cane that was sitting on the nearest chair. Already up quickly and walking towards the door, his gloved fingers lapsing around the knob.

I pursed my lips together, nibbling at the skin that was becoming now uneven. My crown slipped further down my head in union of my own heart beat.

"Like _I_ said, _your_ friend is wanting to see you. I told her the same thing every time she asked. If I were you next time you see her, tell her _exactly_ what I repeat to you." He growled, sounding more angered than annoyed.

I grinned wickedly, I could already guess what Ari been doing these weeks at his manor. Worming her way into his anger and resisting his charisma.

"Arianna needs to bite back her tongue, there's other sensual _things_ to do with it in _my_ manor." And that, he stormed off. The door slamming loudly behind his large figure.

My crown fell on the blue azure shag rug underneath me. Landing in a dull " _thud_ " on the floor. I threw my head back in laughter, letting out everything that was comical during the week pop out from the bottle I kept it in.

Since I was Queen, keeping a straight face was something that came in a package. I knew the royal guards beside me let out a few chuckles under their breath when Sabine had came in from Mistpeck. Comical relief between my friends and I lifted my soul higher.

I stretched forward for my crown on the carpet, gingerly brushing the soft carpet underneath me. My toes wiggled in the shag rug, enjoying the memories it brought back. Everything inch in this castle brought back memories, even though it costed at least life savings to pay for my childhood home. Even though I had spent some time in Brightwall with Elliot half the time, the castle was still my childhood mixed in one.

" _All my memories mixed in one."_ I repeat slowly in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Wine and Piggy Back Rides

" _Show me something,_

 _Make it good,_

 _I gotta one way trip,_

 _Boy starting with you."_

* * *

 **~The morning of Arianna's dance..**

There was something _nudging_ me, but how much force and how fast, whoever it was doing this didn't quite care I was sleeping. Someone didn't quite care how much force they were putting on me. Still, I couldn't consider the word as simply " _nudging_ ", it was more forceful. Something was preventing me from going fully into unconsciousness, and I could already make it out.

" _Ma belle,_ wake up. You have a full day ahead of you."

I groaned, " _One more minute, Mama._."

" _Come on honey, there's a full day ahead of you."_

 _I opened my green eyes to see my mother sitting the the side of the bed, her blue eyes beaming brightly when I opened my eyes to look at her. Her smile was beautiful, Papa always seemed to smile when she was smiling. Today was the day of smiling and happiness with my mother. She moved up the bed to pick me up, her arms wrapping around me softly, her smell was something I remembered._

 _Humming a nursery rhyme I knew by heart, something my mother always sung to us quietly when we had free time. She knew a lot of nursery rhymes by heart, after hearing them for four perfect years of my young life. All of them sung by her were engraved on my heart for as long as I lived._

" _Mama, are we going to the shop to pick up fabrics? I really wanna walk with you! And Papa said it's gonna be warm today, since it's warm, do I have to wear shoes? S'il vous plaît, puis-je?" Walking with my mother was rare, but it still was worth it. She taught me new words and inspiring ideas. Teaching me French was main thing I loved, I knew more French than I did my native language._

" _I'll let you if you promise me that you'll be careful walking barefoot. Bien?"_

 _I nodded quickly, already becoming happy that I was allowed. She sat me down on the living room table, and walking back into our attic room for my dress. Mama was always gentle and nice with the girls, and Papa taught the boys life lessons. Not that either parent saw the opposite gender, after our lessons we came into play with each other._

 _After Mama had been up there less than five minutes finishing off with something for me, I knew she made me a new dress, since I was just wearing hand-me-downs from my sisters. I decided after waiting I'd sing the nursery rhyme. The fun, playful one I have remembered for a long time:_

" _Hey, diddle, diddle,_

 _The cat and the fiddle,_

 _The cow jumped over the moon;_

 _The little dog laughed_

 _To see such sport,_

 _And the dish ran away with the spoon."_

 _I always giggled at the thought of this dish running away with a spoon, I didn't care that I didn't know the meaning of the short rhyme I knew as long as I been alive. Long as I gotten to share it with a loving person, someone like my mother._

"Get up. Or by all means I will find a way to get you up. _And there's many ways.."_

Groaning with discomfort, I yanked the pillow out from under my head, and jerked my wrist. Loving the groan of irritation from the solid I hit, right after the movement of my pillow and wrist. I rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and yawning with pleasure over the thought of thumping someone in the face with a pillow. But after doing that half asleep, I couldn't make sure I actually hit someone or was I still dreaming.

The first minute I opened my eyes, they were looking at Reaver's annoyed, but hilarious face, his hair was tousled covering his eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand, fits of giggles bursting out. I just couldn't help myself, who wouldn't laugh at his face after not seeing the man irritated as much?

"What happened to you?" I giggled, placing my hand on my pillow. After lowering my hand, it made me laugh and snort even more than I did the first time.

"An annoying person, _ma belle._ " He smiled falsify, trying to turn my mood around. I wasn't going to have him ruin _my_ day. Wine and horseplay was something I'm planning to do during my party with my friends. Getting a piggy back ride on the tallest person I knew, and spinning a bottle for dares. Still, I had a party to get to, and a game after it ended, wine included.

I pouted, "Whatever, Reaver. You want me here, just admit it." His smile turned to a wide smirk, replacing his plastered smile. He leaned closer to me, hands already on my hips in an instant. I didn't expect him to do anything that involves _that_ , after what I just said. A few seconds passed by before he reached up to kiss me, slowly and softly, something that surprised me. _Reaver kissing me softly_ , not with force that I remembered. I lit up like a candle, my insides turning to caramel every time he touch me or gotten close to me. I frozen like statue while he was kissing me, even though my insides were caramel, on the the outside I was frozen when it was finally over.

He leaned back, coldness already sweeping in, one side of me felt, _greedy.._. Like I wanted to do that all day, wanting _his_ warmth to fill me. Something that I n _ever_ felt that when over "men" kissed me, but this, this felt _different_. I know I don't love Reaver, but _lust_ would be the word for whatever it was. And I didn't quite like it. My head spun in the light, warm room. Whatever I had, it didn't seem to stop.

"That answers it?" He smirked at my drooping figure, already knowing the affect he had on me. A stupid, simpleminded, sick game he has on me. _To hell with you, Reaver._

" _Yes.."_ I muttered, fumbling with my fingers to find the perfect spot on my lap. Slowly breathing at my fast paced brain, dirty, innuendo mind of mine.

"Well I must be off! Toodle-oo!" He bounced up as nothing had happened, picking up his cane as he walked off down the hall to the stairs. _Still, one hell of a lucky bastard.._

 _Reaver leaving me? Ha. That's funny, he expects me not to run away to family after he leaves? He wouldn't dare, would never leave behind something he thinks that belongs to him. Pfft._

"So where you going off to? People off in Bowerstone not obeying the " _Reaver Team Spirit Awards_ ", or something else important to shoot?" I replied, catching up with his fast steps.

"For your information, I have some personal business to attend to in Bowerstone if you stay out of it." He scoffed, turning around on his cane to look at me.

"Eh." I shrugged. "You can run off a Mistpeck mountain for all I care, long as you're not around me all night at _my_ party." I placed a hand on my hip, where his hand was once was.

He chuckled, "You weren't saying that a few minutes ago." I rolled my eyes at his quick witted remark, turning my head away from him so he couldn't see my blush.

"Whatever, Reaver. Oh, and by the way. Try not to make yourself the center of attention. You're good at that." Reaver continued walking down the stops, his feet softly thumping on the rug trailing down.

"How could I hide this beautiful face at a party? That's quite hard to do.."

I shrugged again, "I don't care how you do it, long as you _do_ it. Put a bag over your face or something." I reached over to take a wine glass off of the maid's glass tray, sipping the spinel colored liquid. Anything to take away my worries about tonight, and alcohol was the main solution. I frowned on the thought of party without a few bullets piercing the ceiling. Something _dangerous_ was something I needed at _my_ party, and Reaver was all the letters meant in that word.

"I wouldn't dare cover this beautiful face. Specially at _your_ party." I turned away, so his eyes would avoid my face. But something Reaver always done, he forced me to look at him. Curious on whatever your expression was around him.

His gloved right hand fingers were on my chin in an instant, forcing me to look at him in a instant. "Reaver, what are you doing?" I blurbed, trying to say words when his hands was holding my jaw together.

"What's wrong, _ma dounce_?" He cocked his head to the side, his brown eyes searching my face for an answer I couldn't get myself to say.

I put on my masquerade mask, "Nothing. Nothing is bothering me, Reaver. Don't get up in _my_ business. And what makes you think something is bothering me?"

He let go, placing his right hand back on his walking cane. "Your eyes. When something is bothering you, they turn a deep apple green. Instead of when your happy, they turn into a type of light, beaming emerald..." I shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, turning away so he couldn't translate my emotions. _Shit. Now after this, I'm gonna try to turn my eyes away._

"Bye, Reaver. Hurry back to the manor, I want to play a game with _my_ friends."

* * *

The hot water engulfed me, sulking in the bathtub wasn't usually my specialty in private when I was upset at something. And this time I was _upset_ , ashamed of myself that I didn't say anything. So I got to sit in the tub, thinking about what happened. I was the main person to say my opinion, first time of my life I didn't say what flew past in circles in my head. But I rather not make myself having more nausea than I already had.

I reached out of the tub, my fingers crawling on the sink countertop for the case. Finally getting a hold of the small gold case, I threw open the cabinets, looking for matches since I knew there was no lighter in the bathroom. I sighed, emerging back to my place in the large marble tub. The case was small and light in the palm of my hand. I flicked open the case with my nail, taking in the smell of the tobacco. The matches felt heavy, but I knew the feeling was just from eagerness of stuffing a cigarette between my lips. Exhaling slowly, I rubbed the match against the wooden bottom of the tub, fire already lighting it's small, stick body. I placed the cigarette between my colored cosmetic lips, bringing the match to light the end of it. Smoking wasn't one of my hobbies, I could resist them easily. But if I was moping, a cigarette would be dangling from my lips, occasionally. I inhaled the tobacco, slowly enjoying the blur it gave my mind. I blew out a puff of smoke out of my nose (and I'm pretty skilled at rarely doing it!), every time I did blow it out, it made me think, _I truly a cigarette smoker_. My nausea went away slowly after repeating a few puffs of smoke.

After my cigarette had nearly been a stump, I left it on my lips while I put on another round of lipstick, and a robe. I took one last inhale of it, stubbing it out with my barefoot on the marble bathroom floor. Someone would clean it up later.

People always said cigarettes are addicting, unless catching some lung disease is addicting, I wouldn't say so. Smoking at night was occasionally seen by me and Reaver. I would know if he was smoking in bed. The window would be cracked open, the breeze tickling my shoulders, the smoke filling the air thickly. I would yawn and roll over, seeing Reaver sitting up, a cigar dangling from his lips. He rarely smoked in bed, but some nights I guessed he woke up from a bad dream or an worry. But he was a person who hid his thoughts about sleep (not including with an naked partner, he would share that in a breeze), or any feelings at all. A dark, unreadable, man.

He read me easily like a book, but him on the other hand. He was a complicated, strategy, hard book. Requiring a lot of thinking and curious questions. One time in my life, a man never answered what was on his mind. But the main thing on their mind with me was sex. One night stands was probably three fourths of all of my relationships. But I never gotten to point of losing my innocence, just the men jumping out window half-naked.

I shuffled to the closet, grumbling to myself over what to wear today. The theme was blue, and I see from all the clothes in the closet, Reaver didn't like blue. Just all red, white, and black _dire_ outfits for him. He seemed like the act like he wasn't the stalker type but was, blue was my favorite color! How come he didn't buy any outfits or steal any my blue outfits!

My dresser was left open, clothes hanging out all over drawers in messy pile. I groaned, more things to organize that I don't do. My hands slipped to the folds of it, shockingly I felt something cold and fragile. I lifted it up, a medium sized box, something heavy inside. A note on the top of the box read:

" _Something new,_

 _something blue,_

 _Anything of your favorites."_

Smiling, I slipped on the blue, beautiful dress that was now mine.

* * *

The dress traveled perfectly to the floor, gold trimmings on the sheer neck and bottom. A noble gold trimmings, blue lace traveling down my curves, tight above my middle thigh, the rest below flowing out like a siren flowing in the sea. I clicked the blue sapphire earrings in my ears, smiling at myself in the mirror.

My dress wasn't chosen by me, but if I did, this would have been the dress I would have chosen. The beautiful color, gold trimmings shaping my back and chest. I decided my earrings that would match it. Even though I wouldn't need a gun with me now, but I knew Reaver would be around me some of the time. The gun was filled, cleaned, and stainless, sitting in my garter on my thigh. Strapped, and ready to be used. Alex always brought her danger and her Hero pistol, always under her dress in secret or cuffed to her thigh in plain sight.

But today was the day danger preyed on me, eager and willing to do anything for my attention. There's only a one-way trip, might as well be prepared and ready.

 **Author Note:**

Finally typed this up! The long weekend and enjoying it and everything. Decided after typing up my other story that I would put in a poem/song/story to relate to Ari/Alex situations or problems of the story.

The beautiful dress I imagine Ari in, (don't own this beautiful dress, nor did I make it) feel free to imagine another version of this!


	6. Chapter 6: Smears and Secrets?

" _I'd have sworn_

 _That with time_

 _Thoughts of you would leave my head_

 _I was wrong_

 _Now I find_

 _Just one thing makes me forget.."_

* * *

One of days I needed Elliot to arrive with me, the day planned out in mind seemed usual, and a rare case of déjà vu to me. But I knew Elliot was not a person to socialize, so he was needed with me. Arianna would probably run off with another man (or men, even), planning on making out in the back room. Lipstick smears on his collar, and her lipstick printed all over his cheek. Elliot was out visiting his family in Brightwall (conveniently on my best friend's birthday), and arriving back later when we were having a little private party after her birthday.

Getting dressed six hours before the party started, boiled a lot of things. Leaving me for about five hours left to wander about of Albion. But instead going to see my best friend. Throwing the dress on that was chosen yesterday evening. A white dress, with sheath lace sleeves and an A-line, a gold ribbon tied under my bust, leaving the dress to poof out. My maids had been wandering around the castle, trying to persuade me into getting drove by the carriage waiting outside. It was nice of them to prevent me from getting hurt, but I'm a Hero. Everywhere I go (besides the castle, I have them sitting in the sanctuary then) I have my weapons either in secret, or secured on my back.

"M'lady.." The guard at the gates saluted when I first appeared from thin air, landing straight in front of the large gates. I smiled, and walked up to the steps of the manor, passed the large statue of Reaver. Narrowing my eyes when I was passed it, I thought about transporting here via carriage instead of just transporting. But I was instead insisted on getting dressed seven hours before the party by my maids, considering the time it started. Since they thought I would of had the coach driver to get me at the manor.

The door blew open quickly, the strong smell of vanilla flying out of the manor, and through my nose. Arianna appeared from behind the large door, a wide smile on her face.

"I missed you so much! Give me a hug!" I smirked, and extended my arms. Awaiting a strong hug from my best friend.

The odor of vanilla vanished from the manor she emerged from, already mixing with the outside, and when Arianna came closer, the smell was partly coming from her. _Reaver's smell_. Sweet perfume, and the faint smell of vanilla, and pine trees.

When you were her best friend, you could sense it. Already knowing her signature perfume, and the natural smell that radiated from her. The smell was unusual to me, considering the fact that she seemed completely _loathed_ him on sight. I knew Reaver wasn't in the manor, his presence was missing and he was completely out of eye range, since he was the tallest person in the room-adding his top hat.

"So anything new in the manor? Besides your birthday." I wanted to know more about Reaver's smell blocking out my senses. When these type of things happened, I couldn't sense any emotion, thoughts, or actions.

"No. Well, there was that time- no. Nothing interesting happened today." She looked away, passed my face out to the lake behind us. Something was coming, I could tell. Rumbling and vibrations on the ground, the sound of horses trotting coming faintly from behind me.

Already knowing what it was, I groaned, and walked inside the manor. Grabbing Ari's hand, and leading her inside. Her face still focused out on path leading up to the manor. The sound of hooves clomping on the path.

"No. No! Who is that? Who is it, Alex? You sense things carefully. Tell me!" She giggled, grabbing on the door frame from my force on her wrist.

"No one important, Ari. You know we have -come on!- five hours before the party!" I yanked her in, her response nothing other than a loud yelp.

"A round of _Veracity or Provoke?!_ Wooh! That should be fun!" She ran towards the kitchen, her heels clicking on tiles, heading towards the kitchen probably looking for an empty bottle.

 _Faint footsteps_. I rolled my eyes, _3..2..1_.

"Reaver."

The door burst open quicker than Ari's, the strongest smell of vanilla and pine trees flooding the room that already had a smell of him.

"Your Majesty. I never knew you were waiting here, just for me!" He turned, his boots thumping on the path followed to the kitchen. Same foot steps, leading straight to Ari. I ignored his smart remark, and looked at the top of the steps instead.

"Ew. Ew! EW! Reaver stop!" I heard her yell from the kitchen, cabinets flying open and closed.

"You couldn't complain.." Reaver replied to her in a hushed tone. No point in a "hushed tone", I could piece together the puzzle, even blindfolded!

"Come out Ari! I don't want you in there all day," I smirked, "making out with Reaver." I crossed my arms and turned the kitchen door, waiting for my answer.

She appeared in front of me instantly, running to sarcastically answer my great assumption. "I am not making out with, ew...Reaver." Arianna turned her head towards the kitchen, hiding her blush and looking for Reaver to come into view from the kitchen.

Yes, Reaver appeared. About a minute later, or so. His signature grin on his face, hair tousled to opposite side he first was seen with, an empty wine bottle between his fingers, a full one, and three glasses.

"She supplied me with gifts, of course. And it's not even _my_ birthday!" His grin widened, the glasses circling around his fingers.

"Yeah, whatever, Reaver. Come on, off to the library. We _now_ have five hours for a longest round of our simple game."

We all proceeded to the library. A dazed look on Reaver's face from walking steps behind Ari, as the usual, peering at her behind. She was of course, from her letter, more _voluptuous_ and _voluminous_. That was noticed soon as I first saw her tonight. _Sitting here with Reaver did really change a person._

"Okay, turn right, now. Don't wanna miss it." She turned into the dimly lit large room, a table located in the middle of the room. I shuffled over to the candles, lighting it with my Will.

"Fruit! We need fruit!" Ari yelled beside me, almost making me set the whole candle on fire for how loud she was compared to how quiet the room was.

Clanks of trays filled the room of sound, as large trays of varieties of fruit were carried in. Maids rushed in, and out. We asked for fruit, but not large portion trays of it. I sighed and turned to pick up a peach, placing a plate under the round fruit.

A loud sound of crashing came from behind the library doors. As of course Reaver's head instantly jerked his attention off of Ari, to the door instead. I jumped up instead, walking to the door to see what fell on the other side.

The door opened when I was halfway up towards the door, a boy about Arianna's and my age. His face was pink, and his hair was fluffed up in certain parts of his head.

"Sorry Master, carrying a large fruit tray all the way up to the library can vary." Arianna purred, looking up at the young servant, and smoothed back her skirt.

"If it takes that-"

"Yeah, shut up, Reaver. Let the young boy play with _us_ , it is, after all what we're here for." She purred again, and got up to reach the boy.

She pulled the servant down into a seat, and pushed the tray on another table. I moved back over to my seat, glancing at the boy. He was peering down, avoiding Reaver's smoldering gaze. Anger lit behind his eyes.

"Come on! Spin the bottle, Ari!" The bottle demanded to be spun, and I picked up a knife to cut into the soft fruit.

Landing directly on Reaver, who already had a dirty look on his face. I had sliced the peaches in small pieces, the juice spreaded all over the knife and plate.

"Truth or Dare, one of us! We don't have all the day!"

"Dare, for my Queen," I rolled my eyes on his remark. "to have a slice of a fruit, share it with your friend here. In a kiss!" He placed his elbow on the table, and placed his chin on the palm of his hand. Another dazed look on his face. Something that needed to be slapped off.

"Reaver, you're weird. Anyway, get a fruit. Or use the peaches?"

"Peaches. My favorite fruit of all." I shrugged, placing the sweet fruit between my lips.

We leaned forward, and took a bite out of the peach, our lips connecting for a second on getting the fruit. Leaning forward, I was able to get a better sense on her smell. I already knew Reaver's smell, but I didn't know if his smell was rubbed on her. Like a dog urinates on a tree to claim his territory. She had a faint smell of Reaver on her, behind her natural scent, it was Reaver just claiming her. Men wouldn't cross Reaver's territory, maybe other men, never him. But most likely they would miss her smell, since the room was drenched in other people's scent.

"There. Does that help you, Reaver?" She asked, perching an eyebrow higher.

"Anytime." He breathed, swaying in his seat. I pushed another peach in my mouth, and moved my attention to the young boy who hadn't said anything in the past few minutes.

Ari nudged the boy out of his trance of looking at his lap, to look at her. She smiled, "There's better things to look at beside your lap, and that 'thing', is me!"

He instantly turn pinker, and placed a smile on his face. "Sorry ma'dam. Would you like me to play with you? It's just that I'm so out of line."

She grinned mischievously, "We could arrange _something_."

* * *

The party was in full motion when we done with our game. Ari had gotten the servant -Max- to stop looking at his lap. Instead, to look at her. Yes, he looked at her all right. With an innocence a baby couldn't even have. He was catching glances at her _assets_ every now, and then.

I moved quickly down the steps, ignoring the low, hushed whispers that I thought was coming back from the library. Reaver and Ari, decided to eat some of the fruit in the library to not waste it. Secrets, and smears of fruit were left behind, I could tell. Arianna was probably sandwiched between the two men, kissing and tugging on articles of clothing.

But instead, both were downstairs earlier than I was. Arianna was around a group of men, talking and laughing with large portions of wine glasses. While, Reaver was around multiple genders, but mostly busty women, gripping onto him like a child does their mother. He had a fake grin on his face, staring out towards Ari. Just watching out for her, she didn't seem to realize that the tallest man in the room was watching out for her.

It was full motion, voices laughing and talking out of order. I decided to get a drink and sit down in the corner of the room on the couch. Ignoring all the rudely thrown comments at some of my citizens.

Sipping slowly on my drink, I realized that Reaver was out of his place in the ballroom, and was nowhere to be found in the large room. Arianna was still there talking, and laughing with the same group of men, in the same spot. The people that was around Reaver, was in the same space, clinking their wine glasses together, grinding on each other.

"How come you're sitting here alone?" A voice asked, startling me. I glanced up at the stranger, a woman with long hair frizzing out all over her head was the main thing that you couldn't dare miss on her.

"Oh. Parties aren't my thing. Especially when you're married, and doesn't appreciate grinding on people's laps." She nodded, and sat down next to me.

"Mhm. I agree with you. And by the way nice to meet you. I'm Cara." She extended her arm, and smiled brightly.

"I'm Alexandria. Queen and Hero, of Albion." I grasped her hand carefully, shaking it friendly.

"You're the one who saved Silverpines. By those balverines?" Her green eyes sparkled and widened with excitement.

I nodded, "Wow. You are a real Hero. My family wouldn't have survived if you weren't there."

"Your family lives in Sliverpines? It must be hard thinking about them not getting hurt by wild creatures there. It took me some time to master not being hit by any of those creatures."

"Yeah, my family lives in Silverpines. It is hard not to think about them getting killed or being hurt without me knowing first. I moved to Millfields, since my husband's family lives here, and they wanted their newly wedded son, and their daughter-in-law to live near them. I'm fine with it but, I rarely get to see my family."

"Well, you could always take short vacations with your husband to Silverpines just to meet them. It could be fun for you, and your husband. Don't let the marriage stop you from seeing your family."

She took a sip of her drink, and smiled softly at me. "Thank you. I needed someone to talk to about that. I could never get myself to think about it, or talk about it."

"It's nothing. I used to have the same problem when I was newly married to my husband."

"So you guys don't have anymore problems? Like with marriage?" She asked, placing her drink down on the coffee table beside her.

I shook my head, "No. Not anymore. We got passed it. Neither do we like to bring up the old problems in our old relationship."

"Good. No one likes those types of problems." Cara glanced up at the clock that was standing in the corner. "Well, speaking of my husband. I have to get back to him."

"Okay. Maybe I could talk to you later? Maybe mail me something if you have a problem, nothing can have that much conflict in the marriage. Speaking of marriage, good luck with it." I waved goodbye, while she got up to wander off to her husband. Stopping midway to wave goodbye to me.

I frowned as I sipped my wine, my problems were similar when I was newly married to my Elliot. Marriage was the last thing on my list, when I was running the revolution. I was afraid of Elliot going out, being spotted, and instantly killed straight in his place. He was wild and rough then, looking to get into fights over something easy as someone saying something bad about me. It was flattering, and seductive.

The party was getting to full mode of basically make out sessions and flirts thrown around the ballroom. Skirts twirling around in circles, women dipped by multiple men. Still, Reaver was nowhere to be found. Arianna was gone too now, her spot was taken by the group of men crowding around each other.

Both were probably out in his "private bedchamber" making out, and tugging on each other's clothing. I seemed to be jealous that my relationships weren't based on flirts, seductive winks, and teasing. But my relationship was fine with messages that had different meanings to them. That would count as flirts, wouldn't it?

My drink was nearly finished and I was done on sitting her while people were doing dirty activities on the floor. I decided to step out and catch my breath. Moving about in the room to find the exit to the ballroom, so I could get outside. My drink was finally placed on a table, and I found a way out. Hurrying to get away from someone that would pull me out, I already guessed it. Something or someone grabbed my wrist, rather quickly.

Turning to see what it was, my face immediately falling flat when I saw the most idiotic person I ever talked to. The person that had me meet _my_ Elliot.

I groaned his name through gritted teeth, " _Percy._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wooh! Typed it up. Been up since like 6AM typing up this thing, while I was sleep I dreamed out this really beautiful thing. The song I chose was based on Alex never forgetting Percy, and what effect he had on her teenage years.


	7. Chapter 7: Dares and Rabbits

" _Could someone who has a soul,_

 _Have such a hard time staying in control?_

 _Eternity can wait a while,_

 _I'll miss the way you blush when you smile.."_

* * *

Whatever was taking Reaver on getting here, it sure didn't bother me. People who haven't had a chance with Reaver, would think that a person couldn't get attached to the deviant. Getting attached to the sound of his voice, the way he walks around, and just the feeling of his eyes on you. It was hard not getting attached to whatever that makes you feel good.

I was sitting on the large window sill, looking out whatever appeared. If it was either Alex, or Reaver coming to the manor. But most likely Alex would arrive first before Reaver would.

A turquoise void appeared in front of the manor. Already knowing who it was, I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the carpet. I got to the door, throwing it open as quick before she knocked.

She looked beautiful, her hair was curled, falling down her back. Her dress was white, with hints of blue gems. Elliot was nowhere to be seen, he was probably out in Bowerstone again.

"Give me a hug!" I squeezed her, my best friend's embrace felt better in my lonely heart. "I haven't seen you a while!". She cocked her head to the side, most likely sensing something. I ignored her, shoving her into the foyer.

"Anything new. Besides living with Reaver? That probably seems like a pain in the arse.". Something was getting at her, knowing Alex, it wasn't good I could assume.

"No. Well there was that one time-no. Nothing is new today. Living here with Reaver isn't that bad, but if you're living in luxury. It seems definitely better.".

I peered behind her, seeing some type of object out in the distance leading up to the manor. The loud, obvious sound of horse hooves, trotting on the cobble path.

She groaned in discomfort, placing her hand on wrist. "Alex! Who is that over there? You always sense things perfectly, how come you don't tell me!" I squealed, running my fingers over the door frame.

"No I can't. Just come in, we only have-hurry up!-five or so hours before the party begins.". Alex finally got me in, my response a loud shriek.

"So, a long round of _Veracity or Provoke?!_ Wooh! This should be fun! Let me get the wine.". I moved over the kitchen, Alex's face still scrunched up in thought.

Probably a minute or so passed before _I_ could sense another person standing in. I didn't care whoever it was, long as it wasn't anything with positive energy. _Pine trees, and vanilla._

"There you are, I wasn't planning on missing out on this glamourous day with you!" I crouched down, feeling Reaver's steady stare on my behind.

I continued ignoring him, focusing on getting wine, and glasses. When I finally found everything I needed. My body was faced to the door, I stood up. Almost getting knocked over by Reaver's tall appearance.

"I bet you missed me, wanna show me how much?" Reaver purred, practically whispered, pushing me onto the counter.

"Ew. Ew! EW! Reaver get your hands off of me!". I shouted, my heel connecting with the cabinet below me.

"You wouldn't dare complain, especially when it's me.". He whispered against my ear, nipping at it slowly. _Maybe just for a second_.

Lowering down to my lips, I slipped my tongue between his lips. My fingers crept up his cravat, yanking on it so I could have more pleasure. Already loving the heat it produced me, my fingers roamed in his hair. Maybe after a few seconds or so. I gave up my pleasures, biting his lip in a quick clamp. The groan that radiated from him wasn't the one I was looking for.

"Arianna!" Alex sung loud enough for all of us. "Come out, there's no point being in there, making out with Reaver.". I could already imagine the devious smirk that was plastered to her smug face.

My face heated up, jumping down from the counter. Avoiding Reaver's dazed look as he watched me run out. I ran into the foyer, turning my face slightly so she couldn't see my deep blush.

"I am not, and will never be making out with..ew..Reaver..". I lied, looking back at the kitchen door for him. When he was needed to back me up, he was in there probably messing with his hair.

Don't worry, he came out, eventually. Looking like a complete fool, his hair was tousled in the opposite direction Alex seen him with. Making it obvious that we were making out in the kitchen.

"She provided me with gifts, _of course_. And today isn't even _my_ birthday!" His smirk growing wider every second he took in, the wine twirling around in his slender fingers.

"Whatever, Reaver. I would like to play my game, if you don't mind. If you just stay quiet, you might like the game.". I went to the steps, waiting for the two of them to walk up.

"If it this game has you sitting on my lap. I volunteer to play it.". Reaver followed up the steps at me heels, Alex jogged up them, catching up with us.

"At the end of this hall, on the right. Don't wanna miss the best room in this house.". The room was finally dimmed to the perfect shade of darkness.

Alex walked over to one of the candles by our table, lighting it slowly with her fingers.

"Fruit! We especially need some fruit!". I sung out, making Alex jump in her spot.

As my requested had been taken to the next level, I only meant for one tray of fruit. But instead, was insisted with large portions of trays of fresh fruit. I could of been fine with bruised fruit for all I cared on whatever was delivered.

The sound behind the door was loud, and painful to hear. It sounded similar to someone falling. Reaver jerked his attention off of me, staring at the door with a hint of amusement and anger.

Alex decided to get up to get the door, narrowing her eyes when the door slammed open when she was nearly there. I mewled at the sight of the young servant.

He was considered cute, with blond hair a child couldn't even possess which was now matted in parts of his head, and sticking straight up, blue eyes that were now hidden behind a dark cloud of nervous, and freckles that peppered everywhere that was showing skin that his clothes didn't cover up. _Wonder how far those freckles go down..._

"Sorry master, it is quite hard to carry all of this to the higher level of ground.".

"If it takes that long to carry fruit-".

"Yeah, shut up, Reaver.". He muttered beside me, crossing his legs. "Let the young boy play with us, that's after all, what we're here for.". I jumped up to get the tray of fruit, and pushed the boy into the seat gently as _I_ could.

"We'll continue this little game of ours. We certainly don't have all day!" Reaver quipped, placing his hand on the table.

"Reaver. It's your own turn!" Alex yelled out impatiently, returning her fingers back to her temple. He turned towards her, already wondering why she was so angry.

He reached out to flick the bottle, landing on Reaver, who was the person who spinned it. His face already had turned out to look like he was gonna say the most dirty innuendo in history.

"Truth or Dare one of us! This doesn't last all day!".

Reaver ignored Alex, looking straight at me. That dirty look on his face that was close to being slapped straight off.

"Dare, for my Queen," She rolled her eyes on his quick-witted remark. "..to have a slice of a fruit, share it with your Ari here. In a kiss!" He placed his elbow on the table, and placed his chin on the palm of his hand. Another dazed look on his face. I had to resist not reaching across, and hitting him.

"You're so out of line, it's presumptuous. Anywho, get one of the fruits. Or just use my peaches?".

I shrugged, there's no point in getting up to get fruit. "Just use the peaches. They are, by the way, my favorite fruit.".

She moved the fruit between her lips, avoiding Reaver's dirty look. I leaned forward, only connecting her lips for a second, since we both had lipstick on, it connected like a sticky putty. Leaning forward on my chair, I could sense something. She was happy, but in front of that happiness was blazing anger. And I could tell which one it was inflicted at. Elliot was needed here, he always made her happy. Their love was similar to teenager love, it always seemed fresh when it was Alex's relationship with Elliot. But when he left, Alex was not in the mood for flirty comments. But in a mood just for me, and I couldn't understand that. I was just trouble for her, but she still loves me.

We leaned back from each other. "Okay, we're done. Does that help you, like in dire need?" Alex grinned, making her witted remark back at him.

Again, he ignored the sarcasm, moving back to a dazed look. " _Anytime_. There is more on this little game, isn't it?". He basically looked similar to fainting in his seat, another dazed look on his face while it was pressed into his palm.

Moving another peach slice between my lips, I noticed that the young servant hadn't said anything for all of our remarks thrown. I nudged him out of his trance, he panicked completely. He rubbed his fingers across his body, thinking it was Reaver who shot him.

"You know, we are playing a game. So there are two beautiful people in this room to look at. And one of those people is me!". I smiled, showing him a line of my white teeth.

"The other person, is obviously me.". Reaver grinned, taking his sarcastic attention off of Alex.

"You're wrong. I'm talking about Alex.". Alex smiled at us, while Reaver's grin had disappeared in almost a type of pout.

He instantly turn pinker, and placed a small smile of his own, on his face. "Sorry ma'dam. Would you like me to play with you? It's just that I'm so out of line."

My mischievous smirk was placed on my face. "We could arrange _something_.".

Alex flicked the bottle with her vortex spell with her fingertips, we were all hoping it didn't land on Reaver again. Even by the look on his own face, he didn't want to go again either.

I looked at the young boy, we never got to learn his name. "How come we didn't get to hear your name yet?". He turned pink again, _such a young thing.._

"Oh. My name? It's Banning, but people just call me Banner instead.".

"Well, that's a nice name. Fits perfectly on you.". Alex whistled, playing with her Will. Reaver seemed jealous, but I couldn't quite tell.

"Stop flirting with the boy, and dare someone. It's your turn.". Reaver quipped in, stopping my new found conversation.

"Jealous, much? But anyway, truth or dare, Alex?". He rolled his eyes, and ran his fingers through his now messy hair. It was irritating that I couldn't go over there and fix his hair.

"Truth.".

Picking truth didn't always make your answers easier. She always thought that picking truth was easy, it was harder than expected. People always chose if they liked someone, or if they had a chance to sleep with a person who would it be. Most of the people I played with had usually been: Logan, Elliot, Alex, and her dog, Athena would be sitting on the side. But if it was a party I went to in my teens, it would end in me getting drunk, waking up with five other dudes. But just getting naked, not going into sexual intimacy.

* * *

Now my party was over, and my game was continued. Logan had shown up with Page, no hard feelings about their relationship. After my little teasing relationship with Reaver, it took my mind off of my old crush on Logan. Elliot had shown up with a large bottle of wine for me, while Alex had practically pounced on him. While Reaver and I were rolling our eyes on this love based relationships occurring in the library.

"Okay, if we stop all this love stuff. We could start our game.". Everyone muttered, walking up to a seat by their loved ones. Reaver had taken a seat at the head of six cornered table (kind of hard to find out where the head was), while I had taken a seat on the right of him, and Elliot was on the left.

Alex and I were eager to learn about Logan's relationship with Page. All eyes were on the unusual couple. They were quiet for the beginning, avoid the rest of our eyes.

"So, Logan. How is your relationship going with Page? You guys look like a nice couple-are you thinking about kids yet?". I asked eagerly, my eyes completely on the both of them.

He shot me a look to keep quiet, I ignored it, simply asking more questions while Page was on the edge to slapping me. "Fine. If you so much want to know about it, it's going fine.". Logan answered, giving a look at his sister.

"Hey Logan! I don't control my friend's mind." Alex responded, throwing up hands in defeat.

We all continued our little game, Reaver's witted remarks, Alex and Elliot laughing amongst each other, Logan and Page giving each other sweet looks, and me getting drunk at the corner of the table in giggles, making flirty and comical remarks at Reaver.

* * *

I woke up in a different bed than what I was used to, naked and confused. The pain in my lower region confused my even more than it did with being naked.

"What happened last night?" A voice asked in my mind, pressing my fingers against my temple. Regaining what had happened.

When we were playing our game, I had drunk all of the wine in the bottle Elliot had gave me. He already would have guessed what would happen, after flirting with Reaver the whole night. But I was hardly drunk, Alex had asked me a question only I would know when I'm sober.

So I was led away with Reaver after flirting with him for five hours, kissing and gripping onto his clothing. He led me to his "pleasure chamber", and I could already guess what happened next. I had my virginity taken away by the devious man there was.

"Well gooding morning to you," He spoke up, startling me. "I bet you couldn't believe you just done that with the most desirable man in all of Albion." I looked up at him, shifting my weight on my hip, flinching when a tug of pain hit.

"Not a good morning for me, maybe for you. It feels like a gun was pushed up into me." I put a pillow on my head, pain hitting me hard when I flipped onto my stomach.

The weight of the bed lifted, he got to reach one of the large decorated armoires, rearranging for clothes. He almost seemed to walk with little less grace than he was usually seen with. I snickered to myself, pushing the sheets off of my naked body, to pick up a robe.

He crossed his arms, and looked at me. "There's no point of laughing, my sweet. Get up so we all could see how it should be done."

My hands were placed on the head board to help gain balance to stand. Before Reaver had addressed that I couldn't, because when he had gotten up without the hold of it.

I stood up, slowly, almost teetering over back on the bed with ease. " _Shit_." I muttered, falling back onto the bed. Reaver pushed open the door, ignoring my comment with a chuckle of his own.

"Pick me up, please? You're not supposed to be in much pain!" He walked out, not bothered with clothing, downstairs to the kitchen.

The playing was just my way of getting out of the manor, to my carriages and bags. Before I could, I had to have Reaver get downstairs to yell at someone.

All of clothes were under the mattress, since I had placed them under for extra measures for the night. I knew that it was just barely nine in the morning, and the sky was still dark enough to sneak out in silence.

I pulled my undergarments, a cotton sweater, and pair of striped leggings. Shoes I would have to get on the way out, since I couldn't put boots under a mattress in this case. Makeup was out of the question, my lipstick was barely on my lips any more, just there to make my lips look paler.

The manor isn't as big as it seemed when I first moved in. Now it just seems to be a puzzle that I'm good at. I had moved passed two bedrooms already, so all I needed was the stairs to come into view.

After all of the wandering, finding chickens, and rabbits. The stairs came into view, I didn't hear anything, nor did I see any speck of Reaver. I ran down the steps, trying not to make any sounds from my feet, it was easy to not make any noise after all of the pain I had. My boots, a pair I choose that didn't have any sound, were sitting under the coffee table by the door.

The door was unlocked, so I was able to have slip through it without any trouble. All of my clothes were packed into two large bags, after all of the shoving and pushing, I needed to sit outside and smoke a cigarette. The manor didn't seem loud, but no one seemed to know that I was missing.

Wherever Alex was, it didn't seem to matter currently. She would be literally throwing fireballs at me if I told her where I was off to, I didn't want to get her angry. It would be best not to tell her where I was headed, Reaver didn't even know I was leaving.

Stumbling down the steps slowly, I realized that Reaver was nowhere to be found, even outside. Best idea. I finally made it out the door, gripping the door handle behind me, and pulling as slow as I could. My bags were set out there before I got dressed into a different outfit so I could get around easy. The pack of cigarettes were sitting in my boots, along with matches.

I stepped out into the cold, morning air. The carriage was around in the back. I had earlier talked to one of my friends if they could order a small, unnoticeable carriage to wait for me.

"Where do you think your going with those bags?". A voice said behind me, almost making me fall down the few steps.

"To Bowerstone?". I deadpanned, trying to make it sound serious as I could.

Reaver stepped around my frozen structure, still taller compared to me at the bottom steps. "Are you walking? Or are you catching something there, like a boat?".

" _Shit_.". I whispered to myself, my hot breath mixing with a puff of cold air. "How do you find these things out? I don't keep a diary, or anything.". He quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you consider me as a fool? I have to keep an eye on you at all times, you're the sneaky type.". I moved passed him, still continuing my trip.

"Yes, Reaver. I consider you as a complete, and utter fool.". He caught up with me, following me to the side of his manor.

"Go away. You aren't coming with me..". I pulled open the door, and pushed my bags inside. The air was whistling in my ears.

"Who said I couldn't? There isn't a law, actually there isn't a law for me at all!" He chuckled, planting his feet behind me.

"You can't." I moved my gaze to ground, avoiding his questions. "You have things to do, things to see, and business to take care of. Going with me isn't the best idea."

"My workers can watch the factory for me, no worries on that. Albion can do without me for a few days. Well if it's so bad. Where are you headed to?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"For a few days? I'm going to see my sister," I sighed, stepping into the carriage. Reaver following in at my heels, sitting down uncomfortably in the small carriage.

"For how long? Where your going must not take that long." Reaver continued asking, trying to stretch out his legs.

"Bloodstone."


	8. Chapter 8: Lost Goodbyes and Needs

" _You don't have to try_

 _running from each other_

 _I read your eyes_

 _You don't have to bother_

 _Maybe we'll survive_

 _If we don't discover_

 _One life ties to another.."_

* * *

Of course, it seemed to be no other option besides that. Another day of being somewhere anonymously, without informing someone, or something. The move seemed cautious.

It hurted her feelings, anyone would have been messed up about their best friend leaving with someone she felt hatred for. The feeling seemed neutral. Leaving with luggage, clothes, and no other than, _Reaver_.

Alex woke up slowly, rolling over in satin sheets. Realizing that she had overslept her normal routine, it was the night before she chose to have a different standards.

She chose to sleep in _his_ Manor, to think differently about the man that went with her best friend to somewhere she didn't even know where. If it made her miss a single minute passed her standard procedure, it was something she wouldn't dare try ever again. Maybe after another drunk night with Elliot, or four.

How could anyone describe the worry that slowly edged itself in her half swollen stomach, in a positive description? Even Alex herself couldn't even try, what was the point of describing something with five weeks, pregnant queen? And she thought the citizens would be afraid of how she would react for being pregnant, she wasn't giving people death penalties...

But again she ignored the feeling of fear, she was the queen afterall. Fear would be one of the words to describe the role of a monarch. Many others to explain, but that was on the top of the list.

Elliot was deep in sleep, snoring every moment his wife pushed him with her feet. Whatever dream he was having, didn't want him to wake up. Alex wanted someone to get up to get her breakfast, so she could have solitary time with herself. But that was when she reached her castle first, never choosing to do this in _Reaver's_ Manor.

"Elliot. ELLIOT! Get up!" She screamed loudly, receiving a roll from her sleeping companion. He was always up in the morning, what happened today? It was just _one_ role in the hay, well maybe that was a _little_ lie. Her hormones were kicked because of the pregnancy, making it even better for him satisfy all of Alex's needs, and pushing Elliot's soft demeanor in bed aside.

"How come you're up so early? It's only.." He trailed off, falling back into sleep. Twisting his back to glance up at his pregnant wife beside him. "You're not supposed to be up, think about your health! When you're pregnant, you're vulnerable, and when you're vulnerable it's bad for the child.." He murmured, mouth strained by a pillow.

"Don't worry about me, nor the baby. Just worry about getting up, dressed, and ready to leave. It's nine a.m, love. We have to get back to the castle, get your clothes on! I am not staying here wasting my time from my home." He rolled to the side, ignoring his nudity for his dropped clothes.

Alex ignored his sighs of sleep, focusing on the act of her own undergarments and her ordinary queen attire. Whatever was in line for getting dressed and arrangements for arriving to Bowerstone Castle would be next in line in her plans. The sanctuary could be used to transport to the safety of her home, she needed to make a stop in the Armoury for bullets.

"Are you dressed yet? I don't want to keep you here so you have to catch a carriage." Alex pushed the crown onto her ruffled hair, pushing the last button into place on her shirt.

She turned around after everything was perfectly in original place; realizing that Elliot had fallen back to sleep half-naked. Wearing only trousers, shoes, and a half buttoned-up shirt.

Alex murmured profanities under her breath, walking over to her sleeping husband. She ignored his snores and murmurs, putting on his remaining clothes that was piled on the floor.

"How come if _I_ was slept naked, I would just have a blanket around me, but when it's someone else, they have to get dressed by me. Now I'm gonna have two children to dress in the morning." She mumbled angrily, pushing Elliot on his feet.

* * *

All of Reaver's doors were locked, even though I execrated the cocky deviant, I wasn't cruel. There was no way I even thought another second to leave it unlocked for Benjamina to fly through a window like a bird hunting for a worm.

But I still disgrace him for leaving out with Ari without consulting me first. I didn't even appreciate him being called her " _husband_ ", even though their ceremony was due at the end of this week, that's probably why she left so early for her sister.

Arianna was constantly talking about her family having some sort of immortality running through one child in their family. Something that ran through their blood. Every family in her blood had an immortal child, they were able to have as many children as they could without any worries of aging. But if one of your children showed immortality, eventually you're own youth would run out, you would age and die.

The thought of her leaving to find out if she the type of blood scared me, I knew some type of trouble would find her on her journey. But I didn't entirely know which sister she was heading to, she had many sisters, I didn't even know which place she headed out to. Ari had said one of her sisters lived in Oakfield, but I didn't know if that was where she was planning on arriving to.

I had arrived in the castle at the right time, the map table had transported me in front of the castle a minute before rain crashed down. A headache had formed when I had thought more of Ari leaving with Reaver, I couldn't stand the thought of her being connected physically with a fully heartless, conceited fool!

The castle had almost calmed my temper down, I walked into _my_ throne. A cup of tea in my hand, while I let my eyes roam the blue room that _I_ now rule. Even though it was early for any court sessions, I still decided to sit in the throne room until I was needed to assign any business purposes. My tea had almost cooled down, as again; I didn't have my tea mildly sweet. I didn't make it like Ari would so I could have a sort of panic attack about her leaving to another land without my concern. But of of course, I wouldn't have agreed to her leaving Albion with Reaver.

"Did she do _that_ with him on her birthday? She did go missing when everything went, _humid_." I whispered to myself, cringing over the thought of my best friend bending backwards for someone like Reaver.

It didn't seem that unusual with Arianna going out with people, and making love with people she didn't know. But Reaver was not one of the people I thought Ari would be with, she had no idea what he was capable of. I've read his diary entries, sacrificing lives for his own fears of death. My mother was correct, death can't be avoided.

Just because he was the Hero of Skill didn't give him a chance to sacrifice innocent people for your own selfish desires. It wasn't normal for me. His heroic blood was probably running through many women right now, no matter what someone would be the next Hero of Skill. Ready for a duel to see who takes the other's place. Child vs. Father.

Traveling was a problem, just getting to the castle was hard. Jasper insisted that if I'm pregnant, I shouldn't be transporting until I was in labor. He assigned the most known medic to live in the castle for questions, pains, complaints. And I will be having complaints for privacy.

Like other times, this seemed to be a panic attack moment for me. I wasn't panicking, my blood wasn't racing against time, just my mind moving at high pace. Anger was boiling so hot I was almost to my point of chucking my teacup at the wall. Pregnancy wasn't why my anger was affecting me about something so small.

Someone was coming towards the throne room, a maid of mine. It seemed unusual that she would come at such a time in the morning. Something was always wrong if they came at a time when I stood alone, or in private.

The door crashed open, while if I didn't sense anyone coming I would've jumped in my spot. I turned around slowly, ignoring the pants from the maid. I didn't make her my maid so she could run to my aid. I'm not that vulnerable yet with the pregnancy.

"Your Majesty! A citizen wishes to request your private audience in court, their-" I interrupted her, pushing my finger out to silence her speech.

"Yes, bring them to the throne room." I walked up to the throne, my gold trimmed cape flowing behind me in a pile of fabric. Once again, she had tried to step on the gold lined cape I choose to wear in court to show royalty.

"But, your Majesty! He's heavily armed, with a gun a barrel so large he could shoot a balverine, and kill him instantly! Suggesting that he knows you, but he doesn't look familiar to the castle. I think I should bring in guards to protect you, the monarch of Albion can't be killed!" As if my déjà vu was already acting up, it seemed more realistic.

I waved my gloved hand in the air, dismissing her to go find the mystery man, placing my teacup on the table beside the throne. No one had to be afraid for my safety, I fight balverines as my full-time job for Avo's sake! If one of my maids were afraid of a Hero's safety, it made the game more.. _euphoric_.

Guards barged in the door, their rifles already loaded and ready to aim. Some were already pointed to the entrance of the door. Awaiting it's next move. My heart sped up with excitement, leaning forward on my knees.

A jangle of of boots were heard behind the large mahogany doors, barrels of guns are loaded, bullets clanking to the floor in slow motion. The crown on my head slips further down to my forehead, my fingers latching around the trigger of my gun.

The door slams open, a dirty blonde waltzes in, winking at the maid behind him, arms directed to the roof like he owns it. My lips curl into a bloody smirk, I'd never thought I'd ever see the fool after the all the mistakes he made.

"Alexandria, the Queen of Albion. Heh. Never thought you'd be in a place like this, thought you'd be in the brothel, serving pints of ale to men." He flips his hair out of his eyes, revealing the same grey orbs that I remembered I used to hate, hints of amusement behind his words.

 _Says the person standing before me, trying to get sent to prison. Or to Skorm._ I smile and tilt my head, noticing that he had more scars than freckles since the last time I saw him seven years ago.

"Nice to see you're not in prison yet, Percy. Now if we're here for business, why are you requesting to see me in court this evening?" He places his fingers on the handle of the gun, the gesture wasn't scaring me. I could see that he was shocked that I wasn't scared, his lips curving into a "o", then later on a smirk of his own.

"Who says I can't visit my favorite Queen on the throne? I just came back from Albion a few weeks ago to have a chat just with you." He glances around at the guards blocking him from the throne, the same smirk on his face. " _Privately_. May I add." I dismiss the guards, while the maids gave me worried glances.

The doors open up for the staff to leave, I run my fingers across the waistband of my trousers where my stomach was rounding out. My Will lines appear on my hands, trying to prevent myself from throwing a fireball his way.

I stand up from the throne, moving to stand in front of him. It seems that Heroic blood made me at least half a head taller than him, and Elliot was a full head taller than me!

"So what brings you to Albion, from where?" I place my hand on my hip, and raise my eyebrow in question. Already thinking this plan out.

"Why does it matter, I wanted to see you. I'm sure you wanted to do the same when we were younger, without having that Elliot boy in the way." He rolled his eyes, moving his hand to caress my cheek, moving along to my long brown locks. " _Our_ life would have been better if he didn't intervene in it."

Will is pulsing through my veins, highlighting my skin in a light blue. I reach out my fingers, a spark of lightning flies through Percy's chest quickly. He was always a big flirt to me, trying to seduce me into his bed for a night or two. When I met Elliot, I gotten closer to him (mentally and physically), and confessed up our feelings right before I was put into a revolution. I was so afraid of losing him to the darkness, the revolution, and even myself.

I growled loudly, gripping his hand roughly. He fell to the floor in agony, as he stared up at me in complete, and utter horror. This time, someone pushed me to my point. I almost broke his whole arm as I gripped his hand, but instead I broke a few fingers.

"I do not wish to see you _ever_ again, on castle grounds." I let him down from my tight grasp for him to hold his hand out in pain. " _Now get out out of my sight, Percy_." My teeth feels like their gonna crack for how hard I was holding them together.

He flees away in a quick leap, the door shuts behind him as if no one had came in the first time. _I wish no one came in the first time_. Never again will I hope to see a sight of him around Albion, _my_ Albion in this case. He insulted Elliot, insulted my role in this world, even insulted me as being Albion's monarch. If Elliot was here before Percy left towards the docks back to the Hell he came from, it would've been a fight between the grown men.


	9. Chapter 9: Heartbeats and Crashes

" _You bring good to my lonely life, honestly._

 _It's hard for me to look into your eyes._

 _When, I say that I would be nothing without your love._

 _I feel the rush and it's amazing."_

* * *

Once again, the carriage jolted over another pebble. Sleeping in such a small ride was another problem, even Reaver was uncomfortable. Every time it jumped, her heart sped another beat in her dreams. But Arianna wasn't sure if it was for leaving Alex without telling her she was leaving without her consult, or just the excitement of leaving Albion without permission or advice.

Reaver was wide awake while the carriage escaped to Bowerstone, he didn't move an inch, but it was obvious he was conscious. His cane was seated horizontally across the opposite seats, while Arianna laid on his thigh for comfort on the seats next to him. Every time she moved, his heart jolted forward, thinking she was getting up to talk to him. He hated the silence, she was surely the one to make the carriage full of air. And when she didn't, it would backpedal towards the shadows lurking in the crevices of his mind.

As the carriage rolls over another ditch, he hums a tune softly. Something startles him in the night, even though he hides it under his mask, he twitches to the sound of her voice again. He thought he would of been ready for her to sing in her deep sleep, but Reaver was nervous of which song was dragged out of her lips.

" _So excuse me forgetting but these things that I do._

 _You see I've forgotten if they're green, or they're blue._

 _Anyway the thing is what I really mean._

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.._ "

Even though this action made him on the edge of his seat, hearing her soft voice again made him melt into his uncomfortable seat. She had a beautiful voice, something that could possibly lure men in by the tune of the song.

The song seemed unrecognized to Reaver. Arianna always seemed to sing a new song every night, he sometimes found himself awake at night just for her to sing a tune to lure him into sleep. Yes, he could of easily asked her to sing a song for him before they went to bed, but he wouldn't be Reaver, wouldn't he? She'd think less of his demeanor.

Reaver moved his fingers to brush her hair out of her eyesight, when she woke up he was sure to see her green orbs. Before he could even process what was happening, the carriage lurched to a stop. His cane flying to the floor in a loud clang, stirring the woman on his leg.

"Reaver? Are we here yet?" She yawned out, stretching her limbs like a kitten watching it's prey. Something he always thought mischievous of, watching and noting how she lived her life out, youthfully. Real youth, something he hasn't felt in years. He decided to do something, lighting a cigar was a option for him.

Her eyes narrowed, searching to find the tall man. But instead found the door to the carriage wide open, a cold chill running around the small box. She leaped out the box, marching to the back of the carriage to find Reaver's spot.

The smoke of his cigar lingered in the air, making her target easier to find him. A strong smell of tobacco was lingering in her nose, making her want to smoke. Reaver was behind the carriage, leaning against the back of it while his cigar was between his lips, brown eyes surveying Bowerstone slowly. Our luggage was sitting in it's bags next to his feet, he was stressed out again. What was up with him?

Arianna lashed out quickly, taking hold of his cigar before he blew out his puff of smoke. She put it between her own lips, getting dizzy from the strong drug. The puff traveled through her nose, Reaver snatched it to put it between his own lips.

"Good morning to you too then." She answered, closing the boot of the carriage. Smacking her fist against the material to notify the driver that he can leave back to Millfields.

"Next in line?" Reaver asked, picking up his large sack of clothes. She eyed the large bag, noting that Reaver couldn't go a week in the same clothes.

"Getting on my ship. Had it sent in from Aurora, feels good to be back on a boat. Especially one I call my own." Arianna purred, walking up to the docks.

"Your boat? When were you a pirate, and owned a boat?" A crew member takes their luggage onto deck, muttering another language unspoken in Albion.

"Yes Reaver, I owned a boat. When I snuck away from the castle a few times, Logan and the King had gave me tons of gold. Enough for a twelve year old could buy a boat! I hired foreign crew members so if I gotten into trouble with Logan, they wouldn't be able to understand what they would say." He makes a face on her past, and continues behind her to their cabin.

"So you're saying that you choose people who speak a different language, so even you can't understand them." Arianna raises her eyebrows at the ignorant statment, crossing her arms over her ample bust.

"No, I understand them. Maybe you can't, I've been working with different cultures and languages, I've gotten used to them." Reaver follows at her heels, continuing this conversation for a chance in bed with her.

Arianna yells a command to the crew to steer, as what Reaver would guess. Since the boat pulls out of port, sailing towards the large seas. The boat is more nicer on deck than standing out on the docks looking up at it.

The cabin is even better, something Reaver could get used to if Arianna is there to share it with him. Candles stand at the far corners of the room, engulfing the room in it's luminous light. Full wine bottles litter the tops of desks, tables, and chairs. Even better.

"Since the crew doesn't need me, want to get drunk with me?" She asks, her eyes a bright green full of excitement, popping open a gold encrusted wine bottle, holding a full glass out to Reaver.

Everyone knows he would never pass another drunk night with someone like Arianna, maybe to run out to get more rum for the night. So he gracefully takes the wineglass from her fingers, much to his surprise; she smiles up at him. Not a devious smirk to notify of being mischievous, a pure, angelic smile proposed to a drunken night.

"How come you don't smile as often mon beau? It's pure bliss." Arianna blushed quickly, and rolled her eyes, going back to sipping her wine.

Reaver knew what effect he had on her, she did the same to him at times. The rush of adrenaline when she made a blissful noise, or even smiled. It seemed to substitute for actual love between them as they teased each other.

"A round of 'Veracity or Provoke'? It seems there's not much we could do in a cabin, on the sea." Arianna instantly starts grinning, unlacing her boots in her plush seat.

Both of the them knew what else to do in a cabin, but for once Reaver didn't want to disgrace her by just doing something he didn't know the answer to. Anyway he could probably have a chance with her later.

The rounds of laughter originating from her made the night better than it would've been if he went to Bloodstone by himself, anyone would have assumed he could of had a room full of love being on a boat to Bloodstone. But this would replace whatever would be assumed.

Arianna sung out tunes drunkenly, changing pitch every few minutes as she hit higher and lower notes. Even though she didn't realize the songs meant so much for Reaver, he was secretly enjoying the sounds of her voice. Even as messed up her pitches.

* * *

"Congrats. You're drunk." He drawled, crossing his ankles. How much alcohol they both consumed, Arianna was the first to get drunk. Reaver could feel the vibrations of the alcohol in his head, but that wasn't distracting him.

"Reaver. I-I'm most certainly isn't drunk. Maybe you're drunk right now." She hiccuped, slouching back into the bed. Trying not to lash out at his face, so she placed her fingers under her thighs slowly.

"If I'm drunk, what are you doing?" Reaver's eyes twinkled, watching her face tilt to the side as she thought about an answer.

"Sleeping." Ari giggled, taking another sip of her wine bottle. Kicking the empty wine bottles onto the now littered floor.

"And how are you doing that?" As the night had almost turned morning, without the other knowing it was already near the next day. Arianna flipped onto her stomach, watching Reaver's actions as slow as she could without getting a headache.

"Why are you asking all the questions? I'm the detective! You're the inspector, follow your rules! We need our crime, our answers to question it. Whatever is next, our-we follow our crime." Reaver wasn't confused by her sudden change in accent, but wondering what was he to inspect.

He moved towards her on the bed to stretch out, pulling off his shirt as he moved onto the bed beside the drunk Arianna. The move wasn't meant to be a seductive move, he knew when she was drunk it took more time to lure her into bed beside him.

Arianna glanced down at his abdominal muscles, pushing her fingers down to her stomach to feel if she had any. "How come, like you have a stomach? I have, baby fat." She pinched the skin on her stomach, moving her nails across her hips.

"And why would it even matter right now?" The first time being with her, Reaver didn't care how her appearance looked now, the alcohol in his head was starting to win the battle of sanity.

He turned to see her sigh, hiccuping from the alcohol. The alcohol tarnishing her mind, taking unlimited sips from her wine bottle. "Because. It's easier for you to fuck the person on their appearances, and how they talk. That's what happened to me, Reaver I'm not your first at anything. I shouldn't even be spitting these languages out, I'm gonna forget it in the morning after."

"You're my first at many things. Just because all of it isn't physical, doesn't mean it's as much to you." For the first time, Reaver decided to tell another living-being a secret of his.

Arianna was drunk, itching for the secret he was planning on telling her. Even though she wouldn't even remember it in the morning, it was still worth a shot.

"So what's the first time? First person to live with you, and not get shot? I feel like those are apart of your plan-diabolical plan." Reaver scoffed at her drunk assumption, pushing away the thought of telling her a secret.

Reaver parted his lips to answer, before he could reply, a loud crash was heard behind the door to the cabin. Startling both drunk sailors, Arianna rushes to see what happened on deck, shouting orders in a foreign language. He frowned at her leaving him alone, something was ticking him off. Whatever words were exchanged outside the cabin made him think about the next step in this trip, of course they wouldn't probably make it to Bloodstone in time.

The door blew open, revealing a sweaty Arianna, her in distress pushed his mind into the dark folds in his head. "We have to get off, grab your stuff and hurry."

He shot up, his fingers roaming his curly moss of hair. "What? I'm not jumping off this boat because you want to play with me. Nor will I swim to shore, just shoot the bloody crew!"

Arianna frowned at his response, that wasn't why they needed to jump. They were in trouble, serious trouble. Reaver didn't seem to understand that the boat was getting shot down into the sea, it was either getting killed while standing on the boat, or jumping off and swimming to shore.

 _We are in deep trouble_.

* * *

I made my way up the deck, raising my hands over my eyes to block out the shining sun. Already my crew was panicking as another boat came crashing towards my own. I already knew they were planning on taking us down for whatever amount of gold we had on board.

The loud sound almost made me trip on my way out to deck, the alcohol in my mind seemed to buzz away. I didn't get to hear what Reaver was planning on explaining, I had to run out before he could answer my assumption. Inside I was on the edge of my seat waiting for his answer. But at the same time, I'm still nervous on what the response was.

A bullet whizzed through the air, almost hitting a crew member in the forehead if he hadn't crouched down. Sweat dripped down my temple as the bullet crashed into the wood of the deck. Our ship fired off their cannonballs and bullets to the opposite ship, yelling victory chants of their own when it whipped through the material of the firing boat.

My crew was so caught up in the idea of victory, a large force propelled into the side of the hull on the ship. Everyone gotten quiet as the ship's material fell off into the green sea, I knew we were falling under. And it was my job to notify everyone to get off.

I ran to the side of the ship, taking out my knife and cutting down the wooden raft. Throwing our luggage overboard onto it, I ran back to my cabin. Something told me to run back to get him, but I never knew I'd actually go ahead and find Reaver.

The door wasn't opened, even though he would of felt the vibration in the cabin. I ran towards it, hitting it open as the crew members fired bullets at the other ship's crew boards my ship. Ignoring it, I jump over the the threshold, slamming the door behind me as I push forward.

"We have to get off, grab whatever stuff is left in here that you want and follow me!" I rummage through the cabinets and drawers of the cabin, pushing makeup in my pocket, and gather up full wine bottles in my hand.

"What?" He runs his fingers through his curly mass of hair, an annoyed expression crossing his face. "I'm not jumping off this boat because you want to play some sort of game. Nor will I swim to shore, just shoot the bloody needless crew! Their weight is bringing it down."

"The ship is going down! I'm not having anyone get hurt on it, just come with me." Reaver finally understood what I wanted, inside he thought of it in a different way though.

He jumped up from the bed, quickly walking to the balcony of the ship, peering over at the anger seas to the raft below. I followed at his heels behind him, but when he stopped to look over, I jumped instead.

Jumping off was the most terrifying thing I've ever done -besides sleeping with Reaver. When I was on the raft, I peered up to see his face. I knew it would take persuading to get him down.

A rope traveled down, or you could use a rope ladder. I sighed and tied the bags of our luggage to the ropes of the large wooden raft. Reaver groaned as he saw our way of transport to Bowerstone.

 _Or worst_.


	10. Chapter 10: Guesses and Goodies

" _My friends and family_

 _They, don't understand_

 _They fear they'd lose so much_

 _If, you took my hand."_

* * *

 _The grass felt harder under her feet as she flipped away from his hit. Her hair flew in front of her eyes, blinding her vision from him. Compared to the golden brown headed goddess, he was better at melee weapons even when he was the Hero of Skill! A gun should be in his hands!_

" _I have it this time. Stop doubting me, this gets easier by the minute!" She yelled through her river of hair, her vision still blocked through her it. Their swords clanked together as she tried to trip him, earning a smirk from her opponent._

" _Keep believing it séduisant. I barely use my sword and I'm basically yielding myself for you." He chuckled, standing still as she still rounded attacks at him._

 _Flawlessly, he rolled out of the way from her surprise bullet. He knew eventually that she would get jealous that he was winning at their practice, and suppress a bullet without a hint of remorse on her face as she did it. But inside he could already guess she just doing this to be considered the winner of their play. He would never think his betrothed would try to shoot him!_

 _Already the black haired devil was dodging her attacks as he smirked down at the short girl below him, she was just level one for him. Of course he admired the thought of her losing their little game, they were outside and it was all wilderness beyond his manor. He could easily have her on the floor in a minimum of seconds, her hair swirled around her on the grass._

" _I'm not doubting you. I feel highly uncertain you're going to win this time." The devil's lips twisted into a thin grin, almost sending the acrobat into a temper. "If you stop doing flips, and instead try to slash my sword down, you'd probably win. But then again, you'd make it easier if I had my bare hand on your…" The acrobat drowned at the rest, he was just trying to toy with her._

 _When they first came out through his home to battle against each other, he was irritated that she came out in sunny weather, fully clothed where he was incapable of seeing anything while she was sweating vigorously. Least after a few minutes of successfully winning(without barely moving an inch), She was half-naked, running around without the cardigan she was first seen with. Only wearing a brassiere, trousers that went farther up her upper thighs, and walking around without the boots she was first seen with._

 _Of course, he was daydreaming her without any of the small scraps of clothing she had on. It didn't bother him that she could get him done on the ground in mercy, but he had more experience than she had with using melee weapons._

 _While he was sitting there, in some sort of dream-like trance. Her arms swung out, trying to sweep her opponent from his spot on the grass. And of course, the tall man had stepped back from her short swing aiming for his long legs. The acrobat fumed in anger, still unable to see through her long, waterway of brown hair. She dropped her sword down in a clash, her arms flailing around._

 _In a split second, he was able to tackled her to the grass. His elbows pinned to the ground, while the rest of his body secured her to the moist grass beneath them. The acrobat blushed quickly, trying to keep her posture with the devil between her legs, staring up at her from her stomach with that same smirk on his face._

" _How did you get me down so fast? I could've won this time." The devil's smirk grew wider from her embarrassment. Nevertheless, he was smiling because he already knew why she wasn't moving or fighting like she used to. Now he had this type of effect on her._

" _It would of been better to tackle ME down on the grass, don't you think? Or does this time you prefer being conquered to learn next time not to?" The acrobat hissed as he touched her skin, running his fingers down her hips to loosen her shorts off her hips._

 _Already, she felt her skin turn cold from the wind where his warm fingers were, he was already flirting. She was already_ _ **affected**_ _by him sitting between her thighs, and he could smell it straight through her trousers. Her fingers found themselves laced in his inky, black hair. Of course, the acrobat felt his hair before(since she wasn't allowed to leave, she braided his hair like a child), but before she never wanted to roam his skin, this time was getting harder_ _ **not**_ _to._

" _What do you prefer? The acrobat being conquered by Skill, or Skill being conquered the acrobat?" He kissed her hip, balancing the options out with his hands. "Or do you prefer me to stop?" Again. And again. The devil kissed her hip, travelling lower on her hot bare skin._

 _Before she could even protest, the acrobat was lying bare from the waist down. Her top was still on, but she was basically laying naked with the devil between her legs. The acrobat reached down to take off his shirt, practically ripping it off since she didn't unbutton it. He kissed her inner-thigh, pushing his fingers between where he sat._

 _The acrobat reached down for her_ _fiancée, she needed his lips on her's before she could protest or scream out. She felt his teeth bite her lower lip, gaining an entrance to the sweet taste of her mouth. Her fingers still entwined in his inky locks, one hand still on the small of his bare back._

 _She felt one of his hands(the unused one, she hoped) slide up to her face from her hip. The devil leaned down to bite her ear, nuzzling his head between her neck."Wake up, you're asleep." He whispered in her ear, biting it one last time before he leaned back._

 _Before she could even protest, she screamed out at him._

* * *

 _Sugar. Sweet. Treats._

A tray of treats laid before the pregnant Queen, she placed her tea on the bedside table. The word was rumored around Albion, least everyone in the country knew she was ten weeks pregnant. Her childhood sweetheart helping her on the way of pregnancy. The Queen was never proud of herself like this accomplishment, her husband had always talked about having a child. Right now, she's even more worried if it's just _one_ child.

Elliot reached over to take a cookie from his wife's tray. She continued reading her book on her lap, still nibbling on the biscuit in her bare hand. His wife was having the most absurd food carvings, yesterday it was pickles and fudge.

After Reaver leaving to Avo knows where, Alex's appearance in court was barely required any more. All of her old allies were out starting their families, or out in another country. Most of her audiences were Reaver requesting something weird for _just_ Albion. After leaving with Alex's best friend, no one ever came to the castle just to see her in court.

He heard her sigh, dropping her book on the foot of the large bed. She layed down on the pillows behind her, taking her husband's hand in her own. Elliot brushed her hair from her eyes, tilting his head, he never realized her hair had grew that long. After having it pinned up most of the time.

The Queen always had the same question when she found out she pregnant, the one that was constantly nagging at you. She wanted to shoot it out at him, to learn the real meaning behind birthing his child.

"Elliot, you always said you wanted to start a family. What was the _real_ meaning behind that sentence, what made you say it?" Alex whispered, scooting closer to her husband.

"Everything is said in that sentence. I wanted to start a family with the person I love, and you're the only person. When we got married a few years ago, I wanted something truer to connect us together. Something that combines our love as a connection, that we only share with each other." His lips brushed over her hair, wrapping his arms around her midriff. Alex never felt better than that moment, no one ever decided to tell her something like this, than her Elliot.

The famous couple sit there till morning in each other's arms, sleeping and snoring with large, silver trays crowd there room. It's the first time, that the duo ever experienced. It feels...good. Emotionally, it answers a ton of questions for the Queen. Before either could realize in each other's arms, the morning hits both of them.

Around the castle is beautiful. The sun reflects through the glass-stained windows, making blue, red, and yellow patterns on the blue carpet. Outside, there's occasional murmurs of gossip, with the Songbirds are singing sweet tunes to match the majestic viewing of the morning. Maids and servants run around Bowerstone Castle, to gather a large feast for the Queen and her husband. Everyone knows the Queen needs a big feast, her pregnancy is even talked about around her castle. The occasional questions, of how far is the baby, or when is the baby due, or even the gender of the infant!

A maid scurries to the bedroom of the ruler of Albion, holding a glass pitcher of sweet lemonade, and another tray assortments of goodies and treats. She wanted to the see the Queen this morning, she always welcomed questions and comments in the morning! The Queen's pregnancy seemed more bold, than the usual rumors of Albion between the nobles. The maid couldn't lie on that, she was acting in on the gossip as well!

Ruining their perfect moment, the sun is casted over the duo, and a knock from her maid is heard at her door. Alex stretches and yawns, combing her fingers through her bedhead. She reaches over for her crown, still not adjusting to the sun rays without her symbol of royalty. The necklace around her neck, bounces back at her collarbone. It hangs down on her collarbone, a Guild Seal decorating it's gold band.

Alexandria slings her gold encrusted, crown on her head. Feeling lighter on her head than the usual, rainy days. The sun reflects onto the gold, creating an aura of brightness. Being famous for her good deeds, and coming back home without scars, the action makes her look angelic. She calls out for Audrun to come in, the maid won't go in without permission.

"Queen Alexandria, I see you're up earlier. There's no need today. Your agenda is cleared, since no one is requesting your appearance in court today. So, all you have to do today is relax." Audrun pulls out a side-table, placing the tray of goodies on it. "I heard you haven't thought about any names for your upcoming child. You do have a day off.." She suggests, wanting to listen on the names given for their child.

Alex elbows her sleeping husband, waking him up in the process. "Oh, yes! Thank you for reminding me. Elliot and I haven't thought of anything to name our bundle of joy." Elliot snaps up, a loud sound of bones cracking from sleep.

The maid winces, the noise, it sounds extremely painful. She would've offered a backrub to the Queen's husband, getting to place her fingertips on the man sounds wonderful to the maid. Even the Queen wouldn't decide to rub Elliot's back. It's soft enough to become baby skin, it gets so addicting to massage.

Audrun stands in her spot, a dreamy expression pasted on her face. "Well thank you, Audrun. Is there anything else for you to tell me, I don't wanna miss any of the small details of my morning." She practically hops at that question, everyone wanted for the large, breakfast feast to be a surprise. But since the Queen wasn't needed in the Throne Room, there would be no point in not telling Alexandria.

"Something downstairs for you. It's a secret!" Alex smiles wider at that answer, the only surprise she had all year, was that she was pregnant. But inside it makes her feel special.

All of her guesses seem unusual for her surprise, even in her own head. But it was all the same in feeling special to her castle. Even though, everywhere she went, all the people would congratulate or thank her for the favors for Albion. But all she wanted was, something _less_ obvious to show their caring for Queen Alexandria. But it felt better for her worries, to just have surprises to hide the suppress of her concern.

Being pregnant did half the job to hold those anxious thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Now I finally have it up! My laptop broke down, causing me to use my stupid, slow computer! But, at last, it's published!

Follow, Fav, and Review! Whoo!


End file.
